


Двери, которые начинают открываться

by MysterHypster



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysterHypster/pseuds/MysterHypster
Summary: Дверь лаборатории обычна и не тронута. Все заклинания - на месте, чужая магия - отсутствует, нет никаких признаков того, что кто-то кроме него был здесь за последние несколько дней. Будь Снейп кем-то вроде Трелони - обязательно бы ушел, успокоенный увиденной картиной. Но он, к своему счастью, не был.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор очень любит Снейпа, Эдмунда и чтобы Гарри при этом научили нормально жить и пинки постоянно не раздавали. Текст показан от лица Снейпа, который ну... живет, очень любит варить зелья и постоянно мрачно офигевает от того что происходит вокруг. Эдмунд - это как Салазар, но только немного не он. Классический уже для меня Колдун!Эдмунд, темномагическая мистика, живая природа, безграничная любовь к лесу. !Жестокие подробные описания темных ритуалов!

В больничном крыле тихо и очень солнечно – пол четко разделяется квадратами плитки, цвет которой не менялся еще со времен детства Снейпа. Тогда, помнится, он ненавидел это место – с первого курса его койкой стала вторая у стены, подальше от окон и сквозняков, потому что он вечно болел, не имея теплых вещей, и попадал в «досадные неприятности», после которых приходилось пить много неприятных зелий. Проходит пять долгих лет после его выпускного года, он уходит и возвращается в Хогвартс, чтобы осесть здесь окончательно, и только спустя все это время, он вдруг понимает прелесть и особую романтику этого места.

В замке, на самом деле, везде своя неповторимая атмосфера, и будь Снейп более подвержен пустым мечтам и вере в добро, действительно, думал бы, что Хогвартс для каждого может стать истинным домом и дать детям то, в чем они нуждаются больше всего.  
«И каждый найдет себе место по душе» - любит приговаривать Альбус, и в этом с ним Снейп полностью согласен.  
«Но не каждый сможет в нем остаться» - обычно добавляет он про себя. И хоть тихим спокойным пристанищем для себя он все же считает подземелья и собственную лабораторию, в белизне плитки больничного крыла тоже есть своя, пахнущая полынью, притягательная сторона.

Больничное крыло может быть тихим, унылым и страшно скучным, буквально высасывающим энергию – для учеников, которым не терпится спрыгнуть с койки, побросав после себя с десяток бинтов и полупустых склянок, и убежать, даже не сказав Помфри благодарного слова.  
Для некоторых, как и для Снейпа в годы обучения, оно иное – теплая полоска света от всегда приоткрытой двери на темном полу коридора, долгожданное одиночество, безопасность и теплая постель. Тихие голоса за ширмами, аккуратные шаги, приглушенный желтый свет маячков. Запахи десятка лечебных зелий и мазей, которые, Снейп знает, в Помфри въелись уже намертво, как в его собственные ладони – красные учительские чернила и мазь от ожогов.  
Больничное крыло - это будто промежуточная остановка от одного пункта следования в другой. Перепутье, его тайное хранилище дополнительных возможностей, которые он всегда держит полными, помня, как в войну страшно было протянуть руку в шкафчик с кроветворным и нащупать только пустоту.

Это практически забытое чувство короткого падения, которое заканчивалось суматошным придумыванием срочной замены израсходованного в ноль зелья, хрипящее тело на кровати перед тобой, кровь на столиках, на кафеле, на стенах, влажное кровящее мясо, видное в свежих порезах. Изматывающие, бесконечные ночи в подземельях, десятки дымящих котлов, сорванная спина и руки, которые к утру казались выточенными из камня. 

Постоянная игра наперегонки с чужими планами, переговоры с поставщиками ингредиентов, на которые отправляли его, двадцатидвухлетнего юнца, еще даже не защитившего мастерство. Усталое лицо Альбуса, который мог тогда помочь только деньгами, и это, как смешно ни звучало бы, практически ничего не решало. Ожидание рейдов или стычек и короткие «раненых переносят к нам», которые всегда заканчивались для Снейпа новой варкой зелий, рецепты которых он помнит с тех времен наизусть. 

Истинная и практически никому не знакомая сторона войны, которую Альбус не только показал ему, но и дал прочувствовать все ее грани, чтобы Снейп впредь научился выбирать тщательнее и думать шире. Параноидальная привычка просчитывать последствия своих и чужих поступков в количествах тех или иных восстанавливающих зелий с тех пор не раз сослужили ему хорошую службу.  
***

Больничное крыло сейчас - несравнимое ни с чем чувство глубокого удовлетворения при виде белоснежных накрахмаленных простыней или смятых после беспокойного сна подушек, пусть уже не свежих, но все таких же не пропитанных кровью. Чья-то забытая верхняя мантия на вешалке у входа с пуффендуйски-желтым нутром. Забитые до отказа шкафы с медикаментами, каждая склянка в которых отличается по форме и цвету, литражу и запаху, все их Снейп инстинктивно ощущает в своих ладонях и может отличить даже не видя.

Там, где он стоит, беседу слышно чуть хуже, но он знает говорящих достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы представить и их позы, и выражение лиц, и то, что у Поттера даже с перебинтованной головой все еще жуткий бардак в волосах, а шея по прежнему длинная и цыплячья.

"Он приказал не звать себя так, но написал имя в воздухе: Томас Марволло Риддл" – Снейп знает, чье это имя. Теперь об этом знает и Поттер, вновь вышедший поразительно сухим из вод, в которых в свое время потонул сам Северус. 

Поттеру двенадцать – он очень плохой рассказчик, если дело касается сухих фактов и четко структурированной информации. Возможно, - думает Снейп, рассматривая ширму и фоном, будто он на уроке слушает очередного бездумно выучившего весь параграф студента, параллельно проверяя контрольные, бесконечные описания подземелий в исполнении Поттера, - он прочтет сотню книг и наконец научится отвечать конкретно на заданные вопросы. Сейчас это практически невозможно – он не умеет потому, что его никто этому не учил.

\- Что тебе говорил Томас, мальчик мой? - Альбус, отучивший не один выпуск, знает, как и про что правильно спрашивать, чтобы добиться нужных ответов, но, - Снейп коротко ухмыляется, склонив голову, - Поттер не зря зовется одним из самых сложных учеников. И рассказывает совсем не то, что нужно.

\- Помимо Томаса и Джинни там был еще кто-то. Я практически не рассмотрел его. Он появился вскоре после василиска и потом держался в тени потухших факелов. - Гарри прерывается, чтобы глотнуть воды, и Снейп невольно делает несколько шагов ближе к кровати Поттера, которая от него за добрых пятьдесят метров. Верить полностью Поттеру достаточно сложно, но Снейп заставляет самого себя сделать это - оглушенный и почти сошедший с ума Локхарт, Рон Уизли, весь в пыли и все еще дрожащий - и это - только начало их приключения. Глупый учитель явно не был в изящном плане Альбуса изначально, и теперь Снейпу до боли интересно узнать, в чем еще чужая скрупулёзно выстроенная стратегия дала трещину.

\- Ты уверен, Гарри? - Поттеру не услышать, но Снейп подмечает - чужой тон стал ниже на несколько октав, директор взволнован. За долгие годы он научился чувствовать и слышать подобные вещи на расстоянии и с закрытыми глазами - как подскакивает вокруг них уровень чужой магии, как выпрямляется спина Альбуса, совсем незаметно, но существенно, если знать, куда смотреть.

\- Да, я уверен. Когда я убегал от василиска в туннели и там открыл глаза, я увидел его отражение в воде. Он жестами подсказал мне верные направления чтобы выбраться, и хоть в воде он был совсем рядом, я не видел его поблизости. Только в отражениях, будто приведение. Возможно это еще одна жертва Тома, пришедшая мне на помощь, как Плакса Миртл? - Поттер, не знающий до конца магического мира и его законов, поразительно умеет применять его ресурсы себе во благо. Не будь Снейп на сто процентов уверен в том, что Поттер - обычный волшебник, хоть и с выдающейся силой, давно заподозрил бы его в родстве с волшебными тварями. Уж слишком тот был живуч.

\- Вы разговаривали? - Альбус пытается узнать хоть что-то, что сам сможет потом использовать, но Снейп не надеется на удачу в этом деле. Остается надеяться на то, что своим друзьям Поттер расскажет больше, успокоившись и вспомнив детали, и сделает это все там, где портреты смогут его подслушать.

\- Нет. Он был очень серьезным и тихим. Я помню только его руки - тонкие пальцы и много колец, будто он правитель со старинных портретов. Ничего больше, извините, директор. – Поттер делает удивительные выводы о своем помощнике, увидев только его руки, и Снейп вновь сдерживает улыбку. Дети действительно иногда бывают очень забавны в своих выводах. Тот же младший Малфой прозудел ему все уши наследием Поттера, приводя сотню абсолютно глупейших доводов, не выносящих никакой мало-мальской критики. Видит Мерлин, Малфой приходил так часто после занятий в этом году, даже напрашиваясь на отработки, что Снейп был просто вынужден написать Люциусу и попросить дополнительные занятия для юного наследника летом.

\- Вполне возможно ты прав и это призрак предыдущих жертв Тома, Гарри. - Альбус задумчив, и Снейп прекрасно понимает его. Подобных призраков не существует, Поттер явно не лжет, а для применения Зелья правды уже слишком поздно - Феникс вылечил Поттера, и теперь ему что зелье, что вода - правды он не скажет, Фоукс одарил Поттера настоящей редкостью, истинной цены которой мальчишка, конечно, не знает и не узнает, дай Мерлин, еще лет с пять точно.

"Если доживет" - устало думает Снейп, рассматривая соседний с собой столик. На кровати лежит бледная младшая Уизли, погруженная в магический сон, но Снейпу она не интересна. На металлическом столике рядом с ней - с десяток пузырьков и настоек, и как бы он не хотел – не видеть в этом дурной знак грядущих неприятностей не получается.  
Уизли под лечебным сном, другие койки опустели благодаря Поттеру - со смертью василиска его проклятье рассеялось и всех экстренно подняли на ноги и распустили по общежитиям, чтобы Поттеру никто не мешал назойливыми вопросами.

Сам Снейп здесь так же не из праздного любопытства - как эксперт по темным тварям и проклятьям, человек с большим опытом боевых сражений, Альбус пригласил его сюда конечно из-за Поттера. Потому что Северус последние два года - в первую очередь самая неочевидная нянька для сопляка, и только потом - заслуженный зельевар и в принципе не последний в Хогвартсе преподаватель с высоким уровнем магии.

"Кровевосстанавливающее" - заканчивает он список нужных для пополнения зелий в тот момент, когда слушать становится совсем скучно – Альбус переходит от вопросов к воспитательным беседам и разбору ошибок, которые Поттер, Снейп уверен, выслушает внимательно, покивает искренне, и забудет к следующему утру. 

Он, на самом деле, в юности был точно таким же, но без золотой тяжелой короны славы на голове. Набивал все те же шишки, лез в те же неприятности – просто они никогда не заканчивались ничем настолько грандиозным, а значит и знать о них не нужно было никому, кроме самого Снейпа и его соратников. Именно поэтому, наверное, его так и раздражает поведение Поттера – самому Снейпу подобные выходки никогда не простили бы, но и своим опытом в более незаметном деланье дел он делиться не собирается.  
План Альбуса прост и понятен любому человеку, знающему его чуть больше одного года, и по статусу, находящемуся чуть ближе, чем Запретный Лес от Хогвартса – Поттер должен научиться невообразимому спектру различных полезных и бесполезных умений, чтобы в будущем пророчество сбылось верно. Задача же Снейпа, как, впрочем, и остального преподавательского состава – Поттера подталкивать нежно, но уверенно, в правильном направлении, и следить, чтобы тот не убился раньше времени на искусно смастеренной полосе магических препятствий.

«Знал бы я раньше» - устало думает Снейп, первым выходя из больничного крыла и спускаясь в подземелья через боковые, самые короткие коридоры и неподвижные лестницы.

***

В подземельях все по прежнему: редкие факелы с ярким светом, мох между камней в коридорах, куда совсем редко заходят ученики, гостиная Слизерина, в трёх поворотах от класса Зелий и его личные комнаты, дорогу к которым почти никто не знал.

Разобраться в лабиринтах Хогвартса поначалу Снейпу удавалось с большим трудом - не любящий темноты, он быстро начинал нервничать и быстро путался. Но затем, пару раз опоздав из-за этого на уроки зелий и заслужив тем самым насмешки в свой адрес он быстро придумывает глупые стишки, рифмующие правильный порядок поворотов. После этого - найти любой кабинет перестает быть проблемой для него, но этого, конечно, никто из однокурсников уже не замечает, хоть он и ориентируется в Хогвартсе получше многих.

Иногда ему кажется, будто он совсем не покидал Хогвартс. Что все те события и несколько лет, которые он мечтает выкинуть из памяти, произошли, действительно, не с ним, и были ему рассказаны в пример чужой глупости и неудачливости. Будто после выпускного бала, на котором он безобразно напился, учительская мантия сразу же появилась на его плечах и, встав на утро, он не ушел через коварные ворота замка, сжимая в руках порт-ключ в Малфой Менор, а сходил на завтрак, а затем отправился учить глупых детей сложным наукам.

Путь в свои покои настолько привычен, что его можно пройти с закрытыми глазами. Не собираясь сильно ребячиться, Снейп закрывает глаза, когда до знакомой двери остаётся всего несколько метров, решив поддаться секундному наплыву хорошего настроения. 

Знакомая магия своих же заклинаний, наложенных на дверь, подхватывает и ведёт, словно дорога - ноги сами идут по верному пути. Вот сильные запирающие - их Снейп видит синим ореолом даже сквозь закрытые веки. Голубые искры переплетаются с желтыми - заглушающие. Красные полосы щитовых, черные рваные всполохи отталкивающих, белым горят начертанные его же кровью руны. Дерево двери помнит все - знакомая гладкая прохлада под пальцами.

Вокруг чугунной ручки и замка таится ещё с десяток чар и проклятий для юных глупцов, как на пороге с косяком. Все привычно и обыденно, и Снейп почти открывает дверь, когда замечает кое-что.

Что-то новое и инородное где-то дальше по коридору, совсем около его личной лаборатории.

Скорее всего это проделки старшекурсников - попробовать взломать его кабинет или, возможно, оставить пару хитрых следящих заклятий, чтобы выведать пароль и затем забраться внутрь, и стащить пару редких ингредиентов или зелий для себя. И хоть Снейп и ловит их каждый раз и каждый раз устраивает отменный нагоняй, повторяться это будет, скорее всего, даже после того как его на посту зельевара заменит кто-то другой. Юные умы всегда пытаются найти нестандартные решения своих проблем в сложных ситуациях, когда просто прийти в лавку и купить нужные вещи не предоставляется возможным.

У Спраут они тащат растения, у Хагрида - паучьи яйца и самых безобидных волшебных тварей, у Снейпа на уроках пытаются насовать по карманам используемые для стандартных зелий ингредиенты. Магконагал из года в год жалуется на вечно пропадающие безделушки для трансфигурации металлов - для незаконных зелий нужны котлы, которые не жалко будет потом уничтожить, чтобы те не показали при проверке сваренное в них ранее.

"Улучшенное бодроперцовое или Мутные Грезы?" - Снейп медлит ещё несколько секунд, рассматривая дверь, но затем все же тихо вздыхает и направляется в сторону лабораторий, уже представляя перед мысленным взором зажженный камин, ароматные сухие поленья, которые как раз недавно доставили домовики, и как замечательно они будут потрескивать в огне смолой, источая аромат хвои.

Дверь лаборатории обычна и не тронута. Все заклинания - на месте, чужая магия - отсутствует, нет никаких признаков того, что кто-то кроме него был здесь за последние несколько дней. Будь Снейп кем-то вроде Трелони - обязательно бы ушел, успокоенный увиденной картиной. Но он, к своему счастью, не был.

"Все, это - конец года" - закрепляя над дверью следящий амулет с небольшим бонусным сглазом для особо любопытных вандалов, Снейп в уме отсчитывает оставшиеся до каникул несколько недель и прикидывает, сколько подобных инцидентов ждёт его в будущем. Ученики вечно активизируют весь свой неуёмный энтузиазм, перед отъездом, стараясь успеть до каникул и надеясь, что в случае промаха злость на них забудется за три долгих месяца.

На обратном пути в свои комнаты Снейп встречает несколько довольно больших змей, ползущих навстречу, но ничего не предпринимает - просто обходит их стороной, быстро узнавая в них ужей. Заслышав тихий звук его шагов, они шипят - и этот знакомый сухой скрежет, так похожий на почти забытый голос Лорда, преследует Снейпа весь оставшийся вечер, оставаясь рядом даже во снах.

Ему снится влажный живой мрак незнакомой комнаты, затхлый воздух и сотня змей вокруг. Они ползают, будто огромные живые черви, и источают голодный восторг, но не потому, что он рядом, а от того, что тьма пахнет иначе.

"Не так как обычно" - расшифровывает Снейп чужие примитивные эмоции, чувствуя знакомую тяжесть десятка прохладных длинных тел в ногах.

Змеи не греют, но и не сжимают его. Они здесь потому, что привыкли, и теперь рады, что оказались рядом в такой важный момент.

Просыпается Снейп с гадливым ощущением огромного слоя пыли на своей коже и необычным для себя желанием выпить крепкого чая с молоком.

***

Все время до каникул проходит в поразительном спокойствии. Или, возможно, так просто кажется в сравнении со всем годом с начала сентября - больничное крыло, наконец, пустует, доступ ученикам открыт на все этажи замка, а дети постепенно перестают бояться ходить по коридорам в одиночку и смотреть в зеркала и другие отражающие поверхности.

Старшие курсы заняты экзаменами, но в его группе Продвинутых Зелий всего трое студентов - два Слизеринца и один Райвенкловец, которые не доставляют почти никаких хлопот. Проверять их зелья почти приятно, а следить за работой спокойно, и Снейп погружается с головой в свой предмет, подспудно выбирая проект, над которым будет работать все лето.

Уезжать домой нет смысла - здесь, в Хогвартсе, в его распоряжении и прекрасно оборудованная лаборатория, и практически полное отсутствие внешних раздражителей. 

Возможно, - думает Снейп, проверяя идеально сваренное Огнезащитное зелье, - и это лето будет спокойным и ему удастся хорошо поработать, не отвлекаясь на постоянные проблемы Поттера, мелких задиристых Слизеринцев и странные приказы Дамболдора.

Отдать должное, провидение даёт ему передышку ровно до первого дня каникул. Он успевает сдать все отчёты за год и практически полностью закончить план по зельям для младших и средних курсов, когда с тихим шипением оплавляется амулет, лежащий на столе за ненадобностью. Тонкий медальон из серебра, рассчитанный на впитывание темной энергии, которую иногда излучают ингредиенты для сложных товаров, вначале начинает пощелкивать, а затем оплывает белой лужей, заодно расплавляя стоящую рядом чернильницу с красными чернилами. Он едва успевает убрать свитки - дерево стола, даже защищённое заклинаниями от грязи и мелких порезов, которое не выдерживает и пропадает, прожигается следом. Вместе с неприятным запахом жженого лака приходит тревога, и Снейп быстро поднимается из-за стола, активируя дополнительную защиту на лаборатории. 

Быстро осмотрев зелья и ингредиенты, он кидает на дверь заклятье, показывающее, есть ли кто-то живой поблизости. При обычном раскладе варианта может быть только два: присутствие или отсутствие, но магия выдает неопределенный ответ. Такое Снейп видел несколько раз во время рейдов, колдуя рядом со смертельно больными или раненными волшебниками.

Вспомнив отчего-то мудреный и не слишком правдоподобный рассказ Поттера о том, как он убил призрака Риддла с помощью клыка василиска, Снейп начинает подозревать самое дурное и берет с собой парочку очень привередливых зелий, при разбитии колб с которыми работа в классе приостанавливалась обычно на несколько дней до момента, когда в помещении вновь можно было нормально видеть и дышать не под Головным Пузырем.

Пока Снейп медлит, продумывая лучшую тактику обнаружения непонятной угрозы, оживают остальные амулеты и артефакты, находящиеся в лаборатории: то тут, то там слышится шипение, писк или скрежет. Вслед за ними приходят в движение старые книги, наделённые в силу лет своим собственным магическим разумом: их срывает с полок будто по команде, и, злобно ворча и посвистывая, они отчего-то в едином порыве тащатся по полу в сторону дальней стены, за которой, Снейп уверен, были только глухие замковые стены.

Последней каплей становится шкаф с растительными ингредиентами - на сбор некоторых Снейп в свое время потратил немало кропотливых часов. Сейчас же деревянные дверцы распахиваются, несколько ящичков резко выдвигаются сами собой и из них буйным цветом лезет зелень. 

Чувствуя, как вместе с толстым стеклом банок лопается его терпение, Снейп наконец открывает дверь, и, осмотрев коридор, выходит из лабораторий, чтобы тут же замереть на месте: пол усеян каменной крошкой и змеями всех пород и мастей, беспорядочно мечущимся из стороны в сторону. Не распугивает их ни Люмос, ни Отталкивающее - Снейп захлопывает дверь лаборатории и, быстро расчистив дорогу, отходит в сторону класса Зельеварения. 

Не видь он своими глазами ещё вчера как Поттер садился в Хогвартс Экспресс, обязательно подумал бы на него - тот славился любовью к змеям и непонятным опасным выходкам. Сейчас же остаётся думать или на призрака, или на спонтанный выброс чьей-то магии, что было намного маловероятенее.

Вспомнив ЗОТИ и нелюбовь призраков к чистой светлой энергии, Снейп на пробу призывает Патронус. Серебряная лань добавляет коридору инфернального голубого света, но врага не находит. Прогулявшись несколько раз до тупика и обратно, она подозрительно быстро тает, напоследок взглянув на стену рядом с личным кабинетом Снейпа, и он ее в чем-то прекрасно понимает. Не каждый день даже в самом волшебном замке Британии он видит подобное: змеи перестают свиваться в клубки и теперь буквально ползут на стену, формируя собой новую дверь. Найдя идеальное место для своего гибкого тела каждая из змей вскоре замирает и каменеет, и буквально через несколько минут перед Снейпом предстает пустой, чистый коридор и новая дверь без ручки.

Чувствуя, как нагреваются защитные амулеты уже на нем самом, Снейп шипит сквозь зубы и посылает нового Патронуса за Альбусом. Все же, каким бы он не был продвинутым волшебником по части темной магии, здесь был замешан сам замок, и никто кроме директора не сможет точно рассказать ему в чем дело. Директорское кресло, по слухам, наделяло не только множеством обязанностей и проблем, но и своеобразной связью с замком, и если бы на последнее Снейп бы когда-нибудь и хотел претендовать, то первые два пункта обязательной программы поста директора его вовсе не прельщали.

***

Впрочем, Альбус сообщает ему именно то, что он от него и ожидает, не первый год наблюдая за чужой абсолютно непонятной для него жизнью:

— Я не могу объяснить этого, Северус. – Альбус приходит не быстро, и за это время Снейп успевает сам исследовать дверь и магически, и тактильно – будто выполненная на заказ у лучших гоблинских мастеров, дверь поражает изяществом линий и сотней змеиных клубков, которые теперь не шевелятся. Не видь ее возникновение своими глазами, сейчас Снейп смотрел бы сам на себя как на умалишенного – камень был самым обычным, прохладным, и даже, Мерлин его побери, кое-где покрытый паутиной. Как и подобает чему-то без ручки и замка, дверь не подчиняется ни одному знакомому им обоим отпирающему, режущему или взрывающему. 

Предупредив Снейпа и поставив щит, Альбус даже применяет бомбарду – но ничего не происходит, только тихо и ехидно шипят змеи, смотря на них немигающими каменными глазами. 

\- Возможно, Хогвартс решил построить ее для чего-то важного в будущем, о чем мы пока не знаем? – погладив перепутанную бороду, Альбус поправляет сбившуюся мантию и прикладывает руку к стене, замирая. Так проходит несколько минут, за которые Снейп успевает поймать несколько ехидных взглядов от каменных змей. В конечном итоге Альбус разводит руками. 

\- Вы можете гарантировать что это не призрак Риддла? – озвучивает свои опасения Снейп.

\- Гарри Поттер уничтожил носитель, я показывал вам его недавно, Северус. 

\- Возможно просто сам замок хотел, чтобы мы увидели ее. – повторяет Альбус и уходит, оставляя Снейпа один на один с новой проблемой.

***

В том, что будущее готовит для него только неприятные сюрпризы, Снейп убеждается буквально через несколько минут: его лаборатория, пришедшая в частичную негодность из-за непонятного воздействия, выглядит просто ужасно. Но стоит ему захлопнуть за собой дверь и со вздохом подойти к книгам, все еще ползающим по полу, как те послушно замирают и улетают обратно в шкаф даже без надлежащего заклятья. Так же ведут себя и разбросанные после них стулья с котлами. Разросшаяся зелень лезет обратно в ящички, битое стекло исчезает, появляются новые колбы – не такие, как обычно покупает Снейп, а намного более старинные, с витым стеклом и плотными пробками, каждую из которых Снейп, конечно, проверяет лично.

— В качестве извинений этого – недостаточно. Было бы неплохо получить пару новых котлов. — скорее в шутку, чем действительно веря в это, Снейп смотрит на дальнюю стену, за которой теперь находится новая недоступная комната. Опыт подсказывает ему, что подобное в Хогвартсе действительно возможно – та же Выручай Комната, в которой он во время учебы проводил несколько изумительных тихих и одиноких вечеров, посвященных чтению и долгому сну. 

В том, что замок на самом деле обладает зачатками разума и живым интеллектом, он также не сомневается – при вступлении в должность Зельевара, после произнесения всех стандартных для преподавателя обетов и клятв, Снейп следующие несколько минут ощущает себя чем-то невероятно крохотным и слабым, нашедшим приют в огромной, наполненной магией по самые башенные шпили, крепости.  
В тот день он услышал подземелья так, как не слышал никогда ранее, а став деканом Слизерина – открыл для себя новые тайны. Теперь ни один поворот туннелей не был нов для него – даже погрузившись в свои размышления с головой, он всегда приходит именно туда, куда планирует.  
Эхо коридоров сдружилось с ним очень быстро, донося чужие голоса или крадущиеся шаги так ясно, будто все это происходит на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. 

Стоит ученикам ступить на лестницу, ведущую вниз, у них больше не остается секретов от Снейпа – он знает все то, о чем они шепчутся под Куполом Тишины в своей гостиной, видит зачарованные записки в классе, чувствует чужую простуду или раны так, будто все это приключилось с ним самим, но когда-то давно. 

Поначалу, это действительно ошеломляло его, но затем он научился использовать все эти знания для того, чтобы проучить глупцов и держать змеиный факультет на коротком поводке.

По тому, как иногда болезненно морщится Макгонаггал, заранее извиняясь за своих оболтусов, или прячет улыбку Спраут, Снейп быстро выясняет – власть чрезмерных знаний замок дает всем, на чьих плечах лежит забота о детях. От этого слепость Альбуса в некоторых делах остается для Снейпа загадкой. Которую он, впрочем, не спешит разгадывать.

***

Наскоро прибрав в лаборатории и решив начать варку зелий с завтрашнего дня, Снейп ложится спать раньше, напоследок окинув довольным взглядом столик у камина – во время учебного года погребенный под свитками с контрольными и докладами, теперь тот победно пустует, что не может не радовать глаз. Уже на грани реальности и сна Снейпу чудится, будто его кто-то подпитывает магически – во всем теле ощущается небывалая легкость, не ноет ни спина, ни руки, появляется легкое чувство полета – будто ветер прячется под его одеялами и подхватывает его теперь, вознося над кроватью. Но, списав все на приток магии от замка, отдыхающего после отъезда учеников, Снейп довольно быстро засыпает. 

Снятся ему толстые щиты вокруг Хогвартса: старинные у самого замка, иногда наложенные прямо поверх самих построек, тусклые от времени, но все еще неимоверно сильные, более молодые, наложенные около пятидесяти лет назад, во времена Гриндевальда, и совсем новые, обычно тонким слоем идущие друг за другом, перемешивающие цвета в неопределенную палитру. Повидав многое и даже имея опыт создания собственных заклятий, Снейп может узнать далеко не все щиты. Возможно, только один десяток – но даже этих знаний ему достаточно для того, чтобы увидеть, как некоторые из них медленно утолщаются, наливаясь магическим светом. Будто кто-то или что-то подпитывает их так же, как его самого перед сном.

Просыпается Снейп в удивительно хорошем настроении и первые несколько минут после сна тратит на то, что с удивлением смотрит на свои руки. Кожа ладоней, загрубевшая от вечного контакта с охлаждающими и зельеотталкивающими заклинаниями, кажется ему более здоровой и тонкой. Это наталкивает его на другие мысли – он наконец определяется с темой летних исследований, в этот раз решив посвятить все три месяца Защитным Зельям, приготовление которых зачастую было одним из самых долгих процессов во всех видах зельеварения. 

***

Следующие несколько недель Снейп практически не покидает подземелий. Успевая завтракать и иногда ужинать, он выходит только в оранжереи за свежими травами, да в совятню для отправки новых заказов в магазины ингредиентов. Увлеченный вывариванием десятка разнообразных основ, с которыми потом будет экспериментировать, Снейп замечает приход полнолуния только благодаря восстановившимся напоминалкам, в большом изобилии лежащим в столе. 

Небольшой амулет в виде круглой луны, выполненный из жемчуга, светит мерным белым светом целый день, пока он сидит в лабораториях, и успевает порядочно нагреть все вокруг себя. Вернувшийся с бумагами и тарелкой с ужином, Снейп деактивирует напоминалку и, оставив ужин под чарами неостывания, спешит в Запретный лес. Ночные травы, набирающие силу именно в полнолуние, особенно сильны в июне, и он заготавливает их про запас на весь будущий год, учитывая и уроки у всех семи курсов, и свои эксперименты, и редкие заказы. 

В собирании трав по ночам есть свой особенный мистицизм – с приходом темноты лес оживает, и Снейп чувствует единение с чем-то огромным и мерно дышащим, тихо передвигаясь по протоптанным им же самим тропинкам. Запретным, Лес называют скорее для детей – взрослому волшебнику действительно сложно нарваться здесь на неприятности. Нужно просто уметь видеть, слышать и чувствовать все вокруг себя. 

Не топтаться по чужим норам, не уходить в болота без специального оборудования, не будить кентавров и не дразнить деревья. Не жечь костров – этим правилом Снейп иногда пренебрегает, но только на круглых колдовских полянах и только в старую луну, когда магические твари ослаблены и не спешат нападать на него. В остальном Запретный Лес не опаснее тех же походов в теплицы Спраут осенью – в это время у нее созревает волшебный урожай всевозможных сортов, и растения, находясь рядом, сходят с ума от магии друг друга, активно расползаясь и разлетаясь в пределах теплицы. Не счесть раз, когда голодная Мандрагора или взбешенный учениками Ятрышник пытались напакостить ему.

В этот раз, лес кажется Снейпу удивительно активным и шумным. Кусты вокруг него шуршат, хрустят сухие ветки под лапами кого-то невидимого, шелестит листва над головой – но он не чувствует ни опасности, ни кого-то живого рядом. Заклятья так же показывают, что он один. Спустя несколько часов, за которые Снейп успевает заготовить пару десятков кустов Вербены и Иборги, одну пролетевшую над ним лесную сову, чьи глаза фосфоресцируют теплым желтым светом и стаю летучих мышей, он понимает что именно создает вокруг такой шум.

«Что случилось?» - он наклоняется к ближайшему кусту и запускает руку в молодую зелень. Листья тут же облепляют его ладонь, создавая своеобразную живую перчатку, и магия леса колет кожу мелкими разрядами живой магии, той, что он так часто стремится добавить в свои зелья, получая от этого удивительные по своей мощности результаты.  
Но этого - недостаточно для разгадки, и Снейп понятливо замирает, позволяя корням вокруг себя выкопаться из земли и обвить ноги, заползая по ботинкам наподобие юрких змей. Дальше сгиба колен корни не двигаются – угнездившись на нем, они облепляют ноги всеми толстыми и тонкими отростками, пачкая комьями земли одежду, но Снейп не обращает на это внимание, привычный к подобному – у живого леса свои методы общения с людьми, и говорить он любит с теми, кто правильно слушает.  
Следом за корнями оживает ближайшая гибкая ива: склоняя тонкий ствол, она кладет Снейпу на плечи нижние ветви, и на несколько минут он не видит вокруг ничего, кроме черной в ночи листвы и едва заметных зеленых искр, исходящих от коры. Ветви на плечах почти не давят – будто чужие легкие руки, они приятной тяжестью приминают мантию, и даже греют по-своему. 

«Доброе возвращение силы» - слова возникают в голове сами собой, порожденные ассоциациями, едва различимыми образами, но лес мыслит слишком непонятно для того, чтобы Снейп понял до конца. Разгадывает только фразу, общее праздничное настроение и цепляет краем сознания мир, увиденный чужими глазами – десяток незнакомых полян, трава на которых растет слишком быстро даже для магии, почти высохшие реки где-то на Севере, вода в которых прибывает даже без дождя, светящиеся силой древние замшелые камни. Кто-то невероятно огромный и старый, магический настолько, что Снейпу больно смотреть даже сквозь чужое восприятие, окаменелый от времени, вновь начинает дышать – трава на его спине колышется вслед за дыханием, вздрагивают кроны разросшегося вокруг подлеска, бегут в разные стороны мелкие насекомые, потревоженные нагревшимся воздухом. Пострадавший во время Первой магической войны угол леса, выжженный адским пламенем и от этого по-прежнему черный и пустынный, затягивается болотной водой, под илом которой зарождается, наконец, новая жизнь.

«Старый друг» - довольно и тепло шепчет ему напоследок более понятную фразу влажная после утреннего дождя земля, и ветви осторожно поднимаются, открывая Снейпу обзор. Корни освобождают ноги, уползая обратно в почву, кусты, окружившие его хороводом, расступаются по краям тропы, оставляя в глубокой задумчивости. 

Так он и ходит несколько следующих темных часов, собирая травы, погруженный в свои мысли в попытке вспомнить и найти в том, что он увидел, разгадку личности, возвращение которой привело весь лес в такой восторг.

«Не обернется ли это новыми проблемами?» - спрашивает он сам себя, срезая травы, так и лезущие под серебряный серп. Луна светит ярко, находясь на пике, и вокруг светло будто днем – Снейп видит стволы деревьев, их мерное движение из стороны в сторону. Корни под его ногами послушно уходят в землю, не стремясь поставить подножку, хрустя старыми сучьями. Когда он проходит под деревьями по пути обратно в замок, ветви над ним с тихим треском сплетаются друг с другом – будто змеи в брачный период. Лес живет и дышит, шумя и передвигаясь вокруг него, и, выйдя на поляну рядом с домом Хагрида, Снейп впервые ощущает легкую ночную прохладу и свежесть воздуха. Взвесив в корзине собранные заготовки, он решает навестить лесничего и спросить про изменения в магии леса после рассвета. 

В подземельях, перед тем, как войти в лабораторию и оставить там травы, Снейп кидает уже привычный взгляд на соседнюю дверь. Обычно идеально чистые каменные плиты перед ней, в это раннее утро усеяны мелкими корешками и черной землей, и Снейп понятливо кивает, принимая столь явную подсказку.


	2. Chapter 2

К концу июня Снейп заканчивает варку основ и несколько дней проводит за расчетами, позволяя огромным котлам привыкнуть к зельям и остыть. Для записей исследований он использует все доступные для себя поверхности, даже переносит в свою лабораторию вторую доску из класса зелий – основы плохо реагируют на близкую к ним трансфигурацию, да и он сам не желает расходовать магию даже для такого банального заклинания, как превращение того же стула в новую доску. 

Зелья, особенно экспериментальные, требуют огромного расхода энергии: не такого точечного, как при накладывании заклинаний, или начертании рун, магия частично расходуется при взаимодействии с волшебными ингредиентами, и в два раза сильнее – у котла, когда зелье перетекает из одной фазы в другую. Переход, редко заметный ученикам, ощущается Снейпом как резкая смена уличного освещения при появлении на небе туч, заслоняющих солнце. Иногда, зелье сигнализирует о переходе, меняя цвет или текстуру, но чаще, особенно в сложных зельях, практически ничего не меняется. Только магия – расходуемая, и та, что зелье дарит взамен – колеблется и скачет, будто во время магической дуэли.

Привыкнуть к этому можно только спустя несколько лет постоянной практики, нося на себе с десяток накопительных амулетов. Но даже готовый ко всему и знающий, когда стоит потерпеть еще несколько часов, а когда – наложить стазис и сделать перерыв до следующего дня, Снейп тратит свободное время на книги или справочники, заготовку компонентов, и в итоге устает намного сильнее, чем планирует. И пусть усталость приятная, тело реагирует на магическое истощение раздражающим головокружением и тремором рук, и в начале июля Снейп берет несколько дней перерыва, впервые с начала лета появляясь в Главном Зале на завтрак.

В каникулы, пустынный зал кажется еще более величественным и огромным – бездонный потолок, зачарованный под небо, покрыт легкими перьевыми облаками, при взгляде на которые Снейп вновь возвращается мыслями к магической подпитке зелий и тому, что стоит, по-хорошему, заказать еще несколько амулетов, а лучше – сходить за ними лично, чтобы выбрать самые идеальные экземпляры. Впереди у него есть еще целых два месяца спокойной жизни без преподавания и мешающихся под ногами бестолковых учеников, всего десяток из которых были хоть на что-то годны в зельях, и единицы имеют к его урокам истинный интерес. Данная статистика разочаровывала его только в самом начале преподавания – тогда, запутавшийся и расстроенный происходящим, он пытался с головой погрузиться в преподавание, переживая чужие неудачи как свои, проецируя свою школьную жизнь на других учеников. Зная, как неприятно терпеть неудачу при своих однокурсниках, он действительно старался быть лояльнее, пока не появились первые серьезные травмы на занятиях. Тогда – помнится, уже к концу сентября первого года преподавания, он был вынужден стать в два раза строже и в три – бдительнее.

Ученики удивились бы, узнай, что нередко Снейп готовился к урокам младших классов так, как готовился раньше на рейды Упивающихся: брал амулеты, навешивал на класс всевозможные щиты, а под рукой постоянно держал помимо палочки еще и пузырьки со всевозможными защищающими и охраняющими зельями. И, к его сожалению, удручающе часто ему пригождался весь арсенал приготовленного: младшекурсники вечно норовили опрокинуть или взорвать котлы, резались и травились, невнимательно прочитав инструкции по использованию ингредиентов, средние классы вечно витали в облаках, путая рецепты и методы варки. Старшие курсы пакостили ему иначе: воровали ингредиенты и пытались стащить готовые зелья, варили принципиально не то, или пытались насолить друг другу, что чаще всего заканчивалось плачевно и для всего класса, и для самого Снейпа.

Не счесть раз, когда он, выгнав всех в коридор, шел справляться с вышедшим из-под контроля зельем, получая ожоги или лёгкое отравление потому, что зелья других учеников, так же оставленные недоваренными, так же вступали в непредсказуемые реакции и вносили свою лепту.

Во всем этом безобразии Снейп вывел по итогу несколько правил для себя и для своих уроков: никаких козьих сердец для курсов младше шестых, железная дисциплина и следящие заклинания на котлах, партах, стульях и дверном косяке.  
Так вести занятия стало намного проще, хоть и более разочаровывающе. Хоть он и прекрасно знал, что истинную ценность зелий и огромные жизненные перспективы, открывающиеся перед всеми, кто мог применить в быту хотя бы средний уровень продвинутого зельеварения, понимают далеко не все, видеть настолько мало искренне заинтересованных учеников всегда было печально. 

Зелья, будто те же самые магические драгоценные камни, имели тысячи разновидностей и свойств, но понятны были далеко не всем. Волшебники, привыкшие к тому, что под рукой всегда были и будут простенькие бытовые или противопростудные зелья, часто на этом и останавливались, уделяя большее внимание приготовлению пищи, и меньшее – тому, что еще умели зелья. Сам Снейп готовил редко – это всегда было слишком скучно и напоминало юность в родном доме, где всегда приходилось исхитряться и мудрить обеды и ужины из скудных запасов продуктов, которые даже не хотелось называть иначе. Ингредиентами он всегда звал другие вещи: молодую и сочную зелень, только что срезанную с грядок, выращенную по правилам, напитавшуюся солнцем и луной, чаще она шла в лекарственные зелья или служила отличной основой для других отваров. Овощи и фрукты, в обычной жизни употребляемые в пищу, чаще всего шли в тандеме с мясом и в зельеварении – но уже для того, чтобы придать более приемлемый вкус зельям или впитать негативные свойства отваров, и быть вытащенными из зелья и выброшенными в итоге, отработав свое. Иногда, из фруктов и нескольких засушенных трав получались и самостоятельные слабенькие зелья, рассчитанные на косметический или легкий ментальный эффект. Такие зелья славились всегда приятным вкусом и использовались, как вкусовые добавки к основной пище, имея популярность у привередливых, часто болеющих детей и магов совсем преклонного возраста.

Помимо растительных компонентов, зелья иногда состояли практически только из животных: сердца, жилы, почки, селезенки, кожа. Эти ингредиенты уже уверенно фонили своей собственной, не всегда светлой, магией, использовались только средними и старшими курсами и требовали тщательного внимания. Как и привередливые магические камни, весь процесс варки, спокойно лежащие на дне котла, но резко и бурно реагирующие на неточно смешанные ингредиенты. 

Древесина, песок, глина, прах, плазма, шерсть и когти, смола и слизь, перья – все это, просто существовало где-то в пространстве во всем мире в ожидании, пока кто-то соберет все это из верных источников, грамотно подготовит, нарежет, измельчит и растолчет, чтобы в поразительно изящной последовательности, положить в котел и получить по итогу жидкость, решающую проблему.

Философия зельеварения и была, по сути, в выявлении истинной проблемы, нахождении верного решения и приготовлении его. Была бы у Снейпа в жизни возможность все поправить так просто, сварив пару настоев, он не вылез бы из лаборатории до того момента, пока бы их не придумал. Но все, как всегда, было не так просто. Как, в прочем, и остальные предметы Хогвартса лишь обучали юных волшебников пониманию магии, и ее верному использованию. А уж какие именно заклятья ученики запоминали лучше всего и для чего применяли из в жизни – каждый решал уже сам.

***

Красивая наука зельеварения, сложная, кропотливая, требующая внимательности и широты мысли, не превратилась для Снейпа в раздражающую рутину только благодаря тому, что у него всегда оставалось время на собственные эксперименты. Они настолько поглощают его, что он практически ничего не замечает вокруг себя все три летних месяца. 

Так произошло бы и на этот раз, не натыкайся он каждое утро взглядом на новую дверь, с которой за месяц не происходит никаких видимых изменений. Нетронутыми остаются и сигнальные чары, которые Снейп навешивает на саму дверь, пол и весь свой коридор, прекрасно зная, что поблизости кроме него появляться пока никто не должен. Сама дверь так же остается неподвижной и кажется, будто за ней как была, так и осталась обычная стена из холодного камня, но Снейп нутром чует, что это – не так.

Вначале, в моменты отдыха, он просто прислушивается – но из-за дальней стены, к которой так стремились его сошедшие с ума, в тот злополучный день книги, не доносится ни звука. Затем, так и не получив никакого результата от простых наблюдений, он ради интереса набрасывает на стену щит, который ограждает этот участок его комнат от любого воздействия готовящихся зелий, и вешает несколько артефактов, настроенных показывать любые магические колебания. Те молчат, неподвижные и будто мертвые, и, не работая с ними ранее, Снейп посчитал бы их сломавшимися – он сам буквально чувствует, что за стеной что-то происходит. Поэтому, привыкший доверять своему чутью, он пропитывает камни стены Чутким зельем, которое любит использовать Хагрид. И если ему оно помогает отслеживать перемещения лесных животных рядом со своим домом и не запускать волшебные растения на огороде, то Снейпу зелье помогает, наконец, подтвердить свои подозрения – артефакты оживают, и к середине июля Снейп, может с уверенностью сказать, что соседняя дверь ведет в помещение, в котором кто-то, время от времени, что-то делает с использованием магии.

Своими догадками Снейп не делится ни с кем, включая Дамболдора – тот в своей мельтешащей манере обязательно переселится к нему в лабораторию, обвесит весь коридор бдительными портретами, и прикажет Филчу патрулировать подземелья в три раза чаще. Это – ставит под угрозу его собственные эксперименты, находящиеся как раз в самой напряженной стадии: ему удается выпарить основы до концентрации, позволяющей в два раза ускорить закладку ингредиентов, сократив время между реакциями, и теперь остается только правильно все закончить, и добиться от отваров тех же свойств, что и при стандартной варке. 

— Тем более, — успокаивает себя Снейп, запирая лабораторию на ночь и бросая привычный уже взгляд на соседнюю змеиную дверь, — все это – может оказаться чем-то банальным или скучным по типу эльфов, отчего-то решивших занять отдельную комнату в Хогвартсе. И пусть сам он в это практически не верит, часть его хочет, чтобы разгадка, действительно, была банальна и не принесла новых проблем. Хотя практически все, в чем использовалась символика змей, несет в себе проблемы – а уж дверь, полностью состоящая из них, одним своим видом намекает на что-то таинственное и незаурядное.

«Как и мой факультет, как бы печально это не было» — невесело шутит про себя Снейп, решив потратить несколько минут на очередной осмотр двери. 

Вначале, дверь кажется обычной – неприступным витым в сотни змеиных колец камнем, по прежнему холодным и неподвижным. К хитрым змеиным взглядам Снейп, привыкает за пару дней и даже подшучивает над ними в особо хорошие дни, называя именами самых трудных учеников своего факультета. Драко занимает почетное место среди змей, появляясь одним из первых, и становится невероятно длинной, но не крупной змеей, обитающей в нижней левой части двери. Проверив все наложенные заклятья и целостность амулетов, Снейп отчего-то постоянно мыслями ускользает к приготовлению сегодняшних зелий, что несколько удивляет его. Никаких новых открытий или сокрушительных провалов, день ему сегодня не готовил, и он спешит выкинуть образы котлов из головы хотя бы на некоторое время. Пусть, зельеварение давно уже стало его частью и прочно поселилось в мыслях, становиться фанатиком Снейп, действительно, не хочет – магический мир хранит в себе огромное количество тайн не для того, чтобы он всю жизнь был зациклен на чем-то одном.

«Те же заклятья» — Снейп внимательно смотрит на сплетающиеся друг с другом следящие чары, наложенные на дверь, и прорехи в них кажутся ему тихой насмешкой от того, кто за этой дверью скрывается. Пустые места и слепые зоны появляются на двери время от времени будто в шутку, по прежнему не намекая на то, что дверь кто-то открывал или приближался к ней – по крайней мере со стороны коридора, но являясь прямым доказательством чужого присутствия и воздействия на магию.

«Если ты считаешь мои заклятья игрушками, я приготовлю тебе неприятный сюрприз» — Снейп бросает прощальный взгляд на дверь и уходит в свои покои, в уме уже подготавливая основу под новое заклятье. Создавать новые заклинания он начинает еще в средних классах, неудовлетворённый прочитанной до конца программой, настолько, что от порчи учебников, его спасло банальное уважение к чужому труду. Школьная программа тогда казалась ему однобокой и страшно скучной. Снейпу потребовалось прожить более десятка лет и самому стать преподавателем для того, чтобы узнать систему обучения изнутри и согласиться с составляющими учебники для юных волшебников – программа была более чем подстроена под стандартный разум магов. Просто, он сам всегда смотрел дальше и знал больше, чем это подразумевала программа и ожидали от него преподаватели. И, как бы печально это не звучало, практически ни к чему хорошему его эти знания не привели.

***

Уже ночью, практически уснув, он вдруг распахивает глаза и удивленно смотрит на свою руку, до этого лежащую совсем рядом с лицом.

От ладони, едва ощутимо пахнет водорослями – вечером он работал с тем вариантом зелья, в основе которого было много ингредиентов водной стихии, что помогало в итоге защищаться от воды и связанных с нею заклятий. Измельченный ракушник, чешуя русалок, икра жаб, вереск, клюв цапли – все это он добавил ранее, оставив водоросли напоследок, так как те нужно было отварить в общем растворе всего полчаса, чтобы затем вытащить и выкинуть – если он не хотел, конечно, вместо улучшенного защитного зелья получить плохой походный суп или зеленые чернила. 

Точно так же пахло и от двери – практически неощутимо, едва заметно – именно поэтому он и вернулся мыслями тогда к рецепту того самого зелья, а не принюхался сильнее.

«Так не пойдет» — зло думает он, поднимаясь с кровати, и, наскоро одевшись, вновь возвращается в лабораторию.

— Я не позволю тебе выкрасть мои же рецепты до того, как я сам их запатентую. – говорит он стене вслух, прекрасно зная, что его слышат – амулеты показывают слабую магическую активность, что доказывает – его сосед еще не ложился, продолжая варить то же самое зелье. 

От немедленного разрушения стены, Снейпа останавливает в эту ночь только одно – он сам еще не до конца утверждает рецепт, а значит и незнакомец не сможет опередить его, как бы ни был он хорош в зельеварении. Рассмотрев эту мысль со всех сторон, Снейп держит ее в голове до самого утра. Разложив на нескольких столах свои старые учебники и записные книжки по теме заклятий, он за пару часов выводит новую формулу Следящего заклятья, объединив в нем часть полезных свойств от Определяющего и Запоминающего. 

Закончив к утру, и попробовав новую формулу на соседнем пустом классе, предварительно позвав школьного домовика и попросив убраться в помещении, Снейп с довольной улыбкой подходит к злополучной стене и накладывает заклятье на нее с пола до самого потолка. Это – требует немалых магических сил, и в какой-то момент он даже думает ограничится только несколькими метрами стены, но затем выписывает широкую магическую формулу полностью. Правая рука едва ощутимо немеет, но все проходит, стоит ему пару раз встряхнуть ею. 

Наскоро сварив себе поздний кофе из редких зерен, подаренных ему в прошлом году Помоной, он располагается за своим столом и с мрачным удовольствием смотрит, как работает его новое заклинание: светящиеся строчки с названиями возникают прямо в воздухе, повторяя то, что он сам вложил в заклятье из своей памяти и опыта. К концу второй кружки кофе, Снейп устало трет переносицу, утро проникает в кабинет слабым солнечным светом через зачарованные окна, а заклятье на стене, будто в шутку, пишет все новые и новые ингредиенты и названия зелий, абсолютно бессистемные и не поддающиеся логике.

Человек за стеной будто варит все, что приходит ему в голову: практически все зелья из учебника четвертого курса, пару боевых, один неприятный, но легко нейтрализуемый яд, с десяток лекарственных зелий и ровно две его новых основы, над которыми он трудится этим летом. Несколько зелий заклятье не расшифровывает вовсе, вместо названия составив лишь набор ингредиентов, и Снейп тратит добрых полтора часа на то, чтобы с помощью схем и одного очень старого справочника, представить примерные назначения зелий. 

Мастерство неизвестного волшебника вызывает уважение, но также – много вопросов, которые роем надоедливых пикси витают вокруг Снейпа, пока он запирает кабинет, возвращается в свои комнаты и заставляет себя лечь, наконец, в кровать. Проверив, перед уходом, все зелья и сделав нужные приготовления, он спит весь день и большую часть ночи, пользуясь привилегией свободного графика на каникулах. Школа пустует, Помфри ждет зелья для больничного крыла к концу августа, и Снейп поднимается ранним утром следующего дня, чтобы быстро позавтракать, проверить почту и обнаружить в кабинете расплавленный артефакт, отвечающий за слежкой чужого присутствия. 

«Намек понял» — Снейп бросает короткий взгляд на стену, на которой, за время его отдыха, появляется пару новых зелий, простеньких и известных ему, и возвращается к своим отварам. Время перестает тянуться и пускается вскачь – так всегда бывает после июля, и он едва успевает закончить свои исследования, последнюю неделю каникул посвятив бумажной работе. Этим летом, отчасти благодаря тому, что за стеной кто-то трудится так же, как и он сам, хоть и абсолютно бесцельно и бессмысленно на взгляд Снейпа, ему самому удается усовершенствовать три зелья и сварить с нуля еще одно. Эти открытия тянут на отличный денежный грант и, возможно, целый раздел в одном из сентябрьских журналов Зельеварения, и Снейп чувствует себя довольным впервые с начала прошлого года, когда Альбус повесил на него множество новых обязанностей.

***

Предварительные педсоветы, всегда проходят за пару дней до начала учебного года, и Снейп ненавидит эти сборища с такой силой, что, реши он когда-нибудь издать книгу своих мыслей о бесцельно потраченном времени, цензурных слов в ней было бы всего на пару страниц. Спасает его на них, как и обычно, темный угол у окна, глубокое кресло, и настойки, которые Флитвик привозит из своих летних путешествий.

«С гранатом и медом, Северус» — говорит тот ему при первой же встрече, протягивая завернутую в мешковину бутылку, и в ответ Снейп дарит ему искреннюю улыбку, зная, что вскоре посвятит несколько вечеров приготовлению простейших по своей сути, но сложных в усовершенствовании зелий, которые на протяжении нескольких месяцев помогут Флитвику быть бодрее, не засыпать на ночных обходах, снимут усталость в ногах от долгого стояния в аудиториях, уберут боль в горле и суставах. 

Но котлы и знакомые рецепты, для которых уже с два десятка лет ему не нужны ни книги, ни подсказки, будут намного позже – пока что Снейп, тоскливо смотрит на тяжелые оконные габардины. В темноте, они кажутся черными, как и его собственные мантии, и, Мерлин, как же ему хочется сейчас слиться, стать с ними одним целым и тихо собирать пыль все это время, не вслушиваясь в десяток разнотемных и бесполезных разговоров вокруг себя.

Хогвартс в этом плане всегда отстает от того же Шармбаттона – если туда преподавателей берут только после прохождения специальных курсов, Альбус, начав преподавать в сложное для страны и школы время, и быстро набрав вес и право решать, меняет многие школьные правила под свою выгоду. Набор в преподаватели без надлежащей подготовки – одна из его инноваций, во многом оправдавшая себя. Но и здесь не обходится без минусов – наработанная годами школьная система обучения используется как шаблон, в который, умело вписываются чужие прихоти и иногда – абсолютно ненужные и неважные знания, которыми зачем-то загружают головы гиперактивным подросткам.

Сам Снейп, принятый на работу в двадцать один год и последующие два года досдающий необходимые экзамены для Гильдии Зельеваров – отличный пример того, как не должен работать учительский набор. Детская и подростковая психология, наблюдение за отстающими, отслеживание учеников из неблагополучных семей – Снейп не увидел и не ощутил этого на себе, во время собственной учебы, и не видит сейчас, из-за чего вынужден организовывать все самостоятельно, но только на своем факультете. Возможно, лишь малые крохи организованности, которые и происходят в основном в начале года, на подобных собраниях, где помимо трескотни и рассказов о том, как прошел чей отпуск и как поживают общие знакомые, преподаватели с грацией наевшихся перезрелых яблок гриндлоу успевают еще обсудить и последние новости об учениках, планы на школьную программу, нововведения Школьного Совета и последние сплетни вокруг новых утвержденных учебников.

Не обладай Снейп острым слухом и гибким разумом, чтобы походя разбираться в творящемся вокруг себя балагане, сидеть ему потом над думосбором, просматривая воспоминания о собрании снова и снова, чтобы вычислить и понять все темы, которые учителя любят поднимать одновременно и абсолютно бессистемно.

«В этом году балаган тянет на три рюмки» — устало думает он, прикрыв глаза, и успевает опрокинуть в себя ликер в третий раз, как раз перед основной новостью, едва успев проглотить крепкий сладкий напиток, от которого по венам будто разливается, на пару минут делая все вокруг более простым и не важным, солнечный свет.

— По приказу Министерства у школы будут дежурить дементоры. Они ожидают, что сбежавший из Азкабана Блек, обязательно попробует выкрасть Гарри Поттера. — Альбус сидит на красном пестром диване, в окружении мягких подушек и трех чашек чая, и выглядит, будто иллюстрация в учебнике медитации для очистки разума. Подмечая подобные дикие несоответствия новостей и обстановки, в которой они обычно произносятся, Снейп не устает восхищаться эффектом, к которому все это в итоге приводит: все вскакивают с мест, стараясь быть ближе к директору, поднимается гомон, скрипят, двигаясь, стулья, гремят резко отодвигаемые в сторону чашки и бокалы. Спокойствие, еще пару минут назад патокой растекающееся по комнате, в лапы которой Снейп старательно пытался попасть весь вечер, откупорив ликер в начале собрания, исчезает за считанные мгновения.

Все это напоминает ему места, в которых он был раньше – рейды пожирателей смерти на маленькие обособленные городишки в горах. Снейп, всегда приходил на место сбора одним из первых, чтобы подготовить нужные зелья, настроить на себе сложные чары и подготовиться морально. Часть их группы часто задерживалась, запутывая следы, и ждать приходилось по несколько часов. Тогда он запоминал происходящее урывками, фрагментами, которые сменялись в голове вместе с заклятьями темпуса и тем, как медленно менялись полупрозрачные цифры в воздухе. Он всегда делал обратный отсчет, корректируя его на нужное для сбора время – три часа до рейда, два часа, час, десять минут – теплая летняя ночь, горящие желтым и белым окна домов, пение поздних птиц, запах белого цветущего клевера под ногами. Рассохшаяся от жары земля, мелкие полевые цветы по краям дороги, давно не крашенное посеревшее дерево заборов.

Преступное, наивное спокойствие, губительное для военного времени. Будто выставленные на подоконник свечи, незащищенные от ветра – Снейп видел чужие темные силуэты в окнах, оставленные в огородах инструменты, владельцы которых, собирались убрать их утром, вывешенное сушиться постельное белье. Совсем слабая защита на домах, практически всегда – светлая, полное отсутствие рун и амулетов над дверьми. Все это всегда заканчивалось одинаково – грохотом, криками, вспышками заклинаний. Всеобщая паника вспыхивала ярко, громко, но затухала после первого же сильного ветра. Довольные улыбки сотоварищей, теплая палочка в собственных пальцах, колотящееся в горле сердце, Морсморде на фоне седых от луны облаков. Тьма вокруг – но уже совсем иная, безжизненная, и абсолютная тишина, которую он так часто уносил с собой, желая обрести в ней покой.

Сейчас, набравшись опыта и пережив, проанализировав и просчитав все, Снейп все равно чувствует себя оглушенным этой какофонией и чужими резонирующими эмоциями, которых в закрытом пространстве слишком много. До первого сентября остается чуть больше суток, и, судя по новостям, Альбус так же не знает ничего конкретного помимо приказов Министерства. А двухчасовое обсуждение того, кто виноват в сложившейся ситуации и что следует предпринять, Снейп уверен, может пройти и без него.

***

«Лес, озеро, долина» — Снейп стремительно спускается в подземелья, предварительно убрав бутылку в один из секретных портретов, доступ к которым имеют только учителя. Сейчас ему не до ликера – пара глотков антипохмельного, следом – перечное, уменьшить и уложить в одну из корзин остальные ёмкости, резаки, банки с консервирующими зельями, призвать из шкафа теплую мантию.

Дементоры вокруг школы – это большое влияние на процесс обучения, и остальные, Снейп знает, додумаются до этого за завтрашний день. А к тому времени, когда Спраут придёт к нему с просьбой помочь наложить дополнительную защиту от холода на теплицы, Помфри пришлет запрос на несколько партий тонизирующих и веселящих зелий, Хагрид выловит его за обедом с вопросами о влиянии страха на некоторых темных тварей, а Хуч принесет все свои метлы для обработки антиобледеневающим зельем, Снейп хочет успеть закончить свои собственные дела.

Являясь живым воплощением ужаса и тьмы, дементоры уничтожают все вокруг себя, принося страх, холод, выпивая жизненную силу, и в первую очередь их приход коснется, конечно же, природы.   
Погруженный в свои невеселые мысли, Снейп уже направляется к выходу из лаборатории, когда дверь резко распахивается прямо перед его лицом. Вздрогнув и кинув короткий взгляд на стену с заклятьем, Снейп находит новую странность – десятки рецептов выцветают до еле заметных теней, все еще присутствуя, но будто не совсем уверенно. Заперев за собой дверь, по пути к выходу из замка он отмечает и другие странности: портреты ведут себя слишком тихо и сонно, лестницы тормозят, два раза чуть не перепутав направление, а свечи под потолком большого зала, в который он заходит из чистого интереса, висят на пару футов ниже, чем обычно.

Озеро этой ночью кажется расплавленным куском грозового неба, стекшего на сушу – спокойная стеклянная вода, полное отсутствие волн и движения – Снейп быстро собирает нужные ингредиенты, умирающие по осени, и несколько минут стоит, решая – подозвать ли русалок, или оставить это на Хагрида. В конце концов, не увидев никакого движения и вспомнив, сколько впереди важных дел, Снейп уходит, запустив над водой пару зеленых искр – он знает русалочий очень плохо, но сигнал о предстоящем разговоре передает. Зеленым цветом были выбраны переговоры, и хоть к нему и не выплывает никто из водяного народа, он уверен – сигнал заметили и будут ждать кого-то, кто придёт к озеру с информацией. 

Ночь непривычно холодна, и долину он вначале сканирует мощным Люмусом, опасаясь абсолютно невидимых в ночи дементоров, которые идеально сливаются с мраком. Но кроме травы и редких деревьев, в кронах которых спят летучие мыши, он не видит, и дает себе всего час на сборы – он делал запасы и раньше, их точно хватит на этот год до самой весны, а дальше – Снейп уверен, - они точно разберутся с проблемным Блеком. Хогвартс – не Азкабан, и год находиться здесь этим тварям никто точно не позволит, даже поблизости, не залетая в сам замок. 

На лес он оставляет добрую часть ночи и довольно быстро понимает, что все продумал верно – у кромки деревьев клубится белесый туман, пришедший, видимо, с равнин в низину. Ноги, даже под согревающим заклятьем, быстро немеют в ботинках. Выловив в памяти одно из самых светлых воспоминаний – мать улыбается ему из глубокого детства, худая и уставшая, она примеряет наколдованное из старых штор платье, над которым он трудился всю неделю по ночам, справляясь со сложными чарами трансфигурации, которая всегда поддавались ему будто нехотя. Мать кружится по комнате, босиком ступая на тонкий ковер, и подол платья развивается алым веером, делая ее похожей на танцующий цветок мака. Вспоминая ее смех в тот день, Снейп ощущает знакомое легкое головокружение – заклятье, еще не произнесённое, уже черпает магию, накапливая ее, теплится на кончике волшебной палочки, готовое сорваться в ослепительно голубой мощный свет.

Так он и входит в лес – с палочкой наготове, в другой руке неся тяжелую корзину и самый удобный серебряный серп. Лесные звери никогда не нападают на него первыми, но близость дементоров может помутить их разум, и Снейп, по привычке готовится ко всему.

Вначале, ему кажется, что луна просто отражается от серебра серпа – белесые рваные блики окружают его уже через пару шагов. Но чем дальше он бредет, прислушиваясь к непривычно шумному лесу вокруг, тем больше становится вокруг белого и бестелесного.

Когда раздается тихий счастливый смех, мужской, но так похожий на смех матери из его мыслей, Снейпа берет за руку кто-то прохладный и едва ощутимый. Замерев, Снейп опускает взгляд и видит рядом с собой подростка призрака – полупрозрачная, со спутанными волосами и в старом платье, явно из прошлого столетия, она тихо улыбается, тут же отплывая в сторону. 

«Ты похож на моего брата, извини» — шелестит она так, как умеют говорить только призраки, когда не хотят никого напугать потусторонней пустотой своего голоса, и отступает за деревья, становясь очередным белесым всполохом.

«Что происходит?» — спрашивает Снейп у белых вспышек вокруг себя, но те молчат, роясь в воздухе, будто бабочки во время цветения гречихи. Лес не источает опасности, не пахнет кровью, не скрипит корнями, как это бывает, когда в него забредает чужак или происходит что-то темное. Все кажется обычным, если бы не туман, огромное количество неоформившихся или распавшихся призраков и холод, знакомый, пробирающий до костей. Снейп, не к месту, вспоминает дверь своего кабинета, вялые портреты и сонные лестницы, но затем, прислушавшись, понимает, что провел параллели верно – здесь ощущение той же магии, хоть и едва ощутимой пока что. Коротко хмыкнув и внимательно смотря по сторонам, он продолжает путь, не сомневаясь в том, что на одну загадку сегодня станет меньше. 

«Тогда откуда все эти призраки?» — Снейп точно не видел их раньше. Быстро выучив и познакомившись со всеми в Хогвартсе, он знает и лесных духов – здесь их больше, чем в замке, но они очень редко выходят к людям, предпочитая отсиживаться в чаще. Изгнав к бестелесному образу, в свое время, парочку совсем злобных, Снейп не видит среди сонма белесых теней знакомых – а их вокруг становится все больше и больше. Скользя между деревьями практически бесшумно, проходя сквозь стволы и кустарники, призраки то и дело собираются в человеческие образы, тянут друг к другу руки, обнимаются и кружатся в незамысловатом танце радости, чтобы спустя пару мгновений растаять обратно в туман. 

Всюду слышен смех и оклики незнакомых имен, и, не верь Снейп лесу, подумал бы о самом страшном – что поблизости проводится черномагическое массовое жертвоприношение, после которого остается столько неприкаянных душ. 

Но лес не подает никаких сигналов. 

Шумят над головой от слабого ветра кроны, ухают совы, развеевая туман мощными взмахами крыльев, чернеют на фоне иссине-черного неба стволы деревьев. Несколько раз Снейп даже встречает мелких магических тварей – они выбегают из тумана и несутся в сторону подлеска, к долине, но не выглядят испуганными. Только замерзшими – Снейп чувствует себя огромным кораблем, медленно плывущим среди бескрайнего моря, усыпанного белыми айсбергами. Он смотрел такой фильм в детстве, еще черно-белый, во время каникул – и сейчас сходство поразительное. 

Он сам, одетый во все черное, кажется сгустком мрака в самом темном лесу – все здесь живое и отливающее оттенками, движется, вальсирует и фонит непонятной тоскливой радостью, пока он, продрогший, идет все глубже и глубже, прислушиваясь к собственному чутью. Сердце, давно сбившись с мерного такта, бьется в груди через раз, да так, что отдает в шею и на запястья. В груди рождается, ширясь с каждым шагом, магический трепет, Снейпа будто арканят, всаживают огромный невидимый крюк меж ребер, и тянут вперед, на встречу к разгадкам, и он вновь пьянеет, стараясь дышать чаще – воздуха не хватает. Вместе с чужой магией по венам бежит знакомый сладкий солнечный свет, во рту отдает гранатом, и, не будь он уверен в собственных зельях, подумал бы, что выпил перед выходом не антипохмельное.

Ноги будто сами несут его – знакомые тропинки петляют по новому, но он уверенно движется вперед сквозь сотню призрачных фигур и тумана, зорко смотря перед собой и прислушиваясь к разговорам, легко справляясь с возникшим головокружением. Деревья слегка двоятся, а контуры призраков размываются сильнее, чем обычно, но он не обращает на это внимание – лес шепчет тихими фразами, сказанных, кажется, и не призраками уже – а их давно замолчавшими сердцами, которым, наконец, разрешили говорить.

«Так долго скучал по тебе, хоть мы и были рядом»  
«Прости меня»  
«Наконец я могу обнять тебя!»  
«Мне ужасно жаль, что все закончилось именно так»

«Артефакт?» — размышляет Снейп, по стволам знакомых деревьев определяя, что поблизости находятся две колдовские круглые поляны. Кто-то выпустил все эти души, томящиеся где-то долгие столетья, и теперь они ищут среди белого марева тех, кто когда-то был им дорог. И пусть находят не все, о чем подсказывают грустные вздохи или тихий плач, никто их призраков не злиться и не буйствует. Это поражает Снейпа даже сильнее, чем появление мелких голубых огоньков. Похожая на остаточный след от патронуса, голубая пыль песком подлетает ему под ноги, оседая на подоле мантии. Чужое магическое эхо возрастает, теперь напоминая уже не песню, услышанную далеко-далеко, а второй час рассвета, когда окрашенное алым и рыжим небо вот-вот уже выпустит к себе покатый бок солнца.

Снейп, успевший почувствовать на себе в свое время мощь магии Альбуса и Воландеморта, ждет этот момент с затаенной жадностью – колдовство такого уровня силы всегда особенное, со своей энергетикой, цветом и, как бы он назвал это, отучившись на зельевара – текстурой. Как пар над котлом – маслянистый, легкий или едва ощутимый, оставляющий на пальцах сухой налет, после магии Воландеморта хочется напиться и долго-долго отмокать в душе – она отдает гнилью болот и черной грибной плесенью, что живет в сердцевинах старых пней. Альбус всегда слепит и высушивает, и Снейп уверен – директор подпитывается от окружения, едва заметно, но, учитывая, сколько обычно вокруг него магов, весьма ощутимо. 

*** 

Первая поляна, встречает его все теми же призраками и полным отсутствием кого-то другого. Духи, увлеченные поиском или друг другом, не обращают на Снейпа никакого внимания, и он делает себе заметку расспросить о подобном у Кровавого Барона. Сам Снейп за время пребывания в магическом мире, не привык к тому, чтобы его игнорировали призрачные сущности – те всегда искали что-то у людей, нуждаясь в их внимании, эмоциях, на которых можно было паразитировать, подпитываясь силой, стремились туда, где творится магия, поддерживающая их призрачный образ. Эти же души будто и не видели его – и, постояв у поляны пару минут, Снейп направляется ко второй, находящейся совсем рядом.

Стоит ему повернуть, как трепет внутри усиливается – теперь Снейп едва вздрагивает от ударов собственного сердца, огромных трудов ему стоит держать глаза открытыми – его ведет, и, кажется, стоит расслабиться, и магический поток, витающий где-то вокруг него, подхватит его и понесет в нужном направлении по воздуху. 

И чем ближе он подходит ко второй поляне, тем сильнее уверяется в том, что на ней найдет разгадку происходящему вокруг – голубая пыль превращается вначале в сгустки света, и чем дальше он идет, тем больше они становятся – как и количество призраков. Чувствуя себя первогодкой, отчего-то забредшей на Святочный бал, Снейп идет по соседству с белесыми очертаниями, обходя некоторые и иногда даже вытягивая руку, чтобы отодвинуть с дороги очередного бестелесного незнакомца. Голубые светящиеся сгустки превращаются в шары, пульсирующие мерным светом, и Снейп с некоторым замешательством узнает в них души. 

«Дементоры» — он вскидывает голову и щурится, замирая на месте. Сладкое магическое томление в груди никуда не пропадает, но он быстро берет себя в руки и тушит эмоции – как часто делал на рейдах, на которых любая ошибка стоила бы ему жизни.   
От дыхания из его рта вырывается пар, который тут же оседает на волосах влагой, но он не обращает на это внимания – если раньше чернота неба казалась ему глубокой, хоть и беззвездной, теперь он понимаем в чем дело – все небо усеяно высасывающими душу тварями, они летят сплошным потоком, абсолютно бесшумно, облетая по кругу лишь луну, стараясь не попадать под ее свет.

Прикинув свои шансы и опустив палочку, Снейп делает последние несколько шагов в сторону поляны, оглушенной диссонансом происходящего – спокойные души, магия, от которой все поет, и дементоры. Преодолев закрывающие обзор стволы деревьев и раздвинув кустарник, Снейп пораженно замирает.

***

Первой он видит явно человеческую фигуру – ровно в центре поляны стоит, разведя в стороны руки, кто-то, окруженный нестерпимо сияющим голубым светом, пульсирующим и будто живым.

«Все это чьи-то души» — в голове пусто, но Снейп с трудом находит слова, пытаясь осознать, что именно он видит. Магии вокруг настолько много, что у него перехватывает дыхание – с каждым взмахом ладоней, маг на поляне посылает вокруг себя волны света, который расходится в стороны, будто круги на воде. Ударяясь о ноги Снейпа, магия колышет подол мантии, срывая с него налипший ранее голубоватый песок, и несет дальше, омывая высокую траву и кустарник. Из яркого света то и дело вылетают голубые сферы чужих душ, и, сделав пару кругов, неуверенно устремляются в сторону леса, чтобы там уже распасться на туман и постепенно обрести призрачную форму. 

Дементоров на поляне больше, чем воронья на кладбищах – они стоят рядами, покорно ожидая… Снейп догадывается – приглашения, — когда очередная черная фигура медленно подплывает к волшебнику, замирая перед ним. Взмах руками, магический поток, от которого поднимается небывалый ветер – Снейпу задувает ледяным холодом за шиворот и даже за прилегающие к телу рукава, — и неотделимый, как он думал, черный плащ дементоров распахивается, демонстрируя невнятное нутро, которое он не может разглядеть из-за расстояния. То, что прячется под плащом, быстро пропадает, улетая вслед за магией, плащ падает на землю, и уже из него вылетают, кружа, десятки голубых сфер.

До этой ночи Снейп никогда не слышал и даже не допускал возможности того, что дементоров можно развеять так просто – от них защищались, их прогоняли, ставили чары, варили зелья, но никто и никогда не предоставлял доказательств того, что эти твари могут умереть. Но волшебник на поляне уверенно развеивает их один за другим, используя такой огромный магический потенциал, что, верь Снейп в сказки, сказал бы, что перед ним Мерлин.

Тот самый, повелевающий грозами и перекраивающий сушу, но у волшебника в руках ни посоха, ни палочки – он дирижирует огромной армией дементоров, будто преданным оркестром, и те подчиняются ему, не пытаясь сопротивляться.

«Будто делают это по собственному желанию» — Снейп прислоняется к ближайшему дереву и тихо выдыхает, не доверяя ногам. Чужая магия, не отдавая ни светом, ни тьмой, наполняет его, будто вода – графин, и, кажется, сейчас вот-вот прольется через край и он потеряет сознание от магического переполнения. 

Тяжелая корзина больше не кажется ему таковой – ему даже дышится легче, сердце стучит в такт с магической пульсацией, с мерцанием огоньков, падают к чужим ногам новые и новые плащи, и Снейп даже не сразу замечает, как на небе вновь появляются звезды. Чувствуя отдельно свое тело и самого себя, смотря на свою фигуру будто со стороны, Снейп глубоко дышит ртом и цепляется за ствол дерева, держась в сознании только благодаря ощущению шершавой коры под пальцами. Она, холодная и колкая, давит на пальцы, и это становится своеобразным якорем для Снейпа – за первой разумной мыслью приходят следующие, новые и новые, всплывают рецепты и таблицы совместимостей, знакомые ему наизусть, и магический морок слегка отступает, позволяя ему не просто бездумно наблюдать, но еще и анализировать.

Последних дементоров маг не изгоняет – он протягивает к ним ладони, доверчиво подхватывая тварей под их гнилые длиннопалые руки, и черные фигуры будто становятся меньше в размерах, оседая до человеческих размеров. Скрытый тенью леса, Снейп успевает заметить слишком бледные, но уже вполне приятные для взгляда пальцы, которые ту же укрывает плащ. На прощание дементоры кланяются и разлетаются в разные стороны, и, Снейп готов поклясться на своем золотом котле, теперь они не скользят, будто тени, над землей, а двигаются рывками, и это до боли похоже на обычные человеческие шаги, хоть и чересчур быстрые.

Холод так же уходит – лес вздрагивает, недовольно скрипят корой стволы, Снейпу по плечам скользит ближняя к нему ветка, и он, наконец отмирая, морально готовится к волшебному откату. В том, что тот будет ощущаться ужасно он практически не сомневается – чужая магия сплелась за время небывалого волшебства, свидетелем которого он стал, с его собственной так плотно и удивительно гармонично, что выдирать обратно ее будут с трудом и явным применением силы. 

«Будто огнем опалят» — с мрачной готовностью подбирается Снейп, уже прикидывая, как всю следующую неделю будет восстанавливать магический фон и мучится от мигреней и кошмаров. 

«Главное, чтобы ментальные щиты выдержали» — прагматично решает он, готовясь всегда к самому худшему.

Отпустив дементоров, человек на поляне некоторое время смотрит на последних призраков, отгоняя ладонями голубые сферы подальше от себя, а затем оборачивается на лес. Который продолжает недовольно шуметь.

«Ну извините, скоро взойдет солнце, и вы согреетесь» — бросает он в сторону нескольких вековых дубов с необхватными узловатыми стволами, махнув раскрытой ладонью. Снейп ухмыляется чужому беспечному тону, походя отмечая, что незнакомец, видимо, так же как он может слушать и чувствовать лес. Только вот если общение Снейпа с Запретным лесом было осторожным и почтительным, волшебник на поляне говорит с этим темным и магическим местом так, будто тот был его старым ворчливым другом.

«Вспоминай, каково это» — маг бродит по поляне, обходя чернеющие в прибитой к земле магией траве плащи дементоров, и Снейп, наконец, может рассмотреть его поближе: короткие черные волосы, бледное лицо, густые брови – он сравнил бы его с Блеками, особенно с Регулусом, не вей от мага чем-то древним и могущественным. Плавная поступь отличного фехтовальщика, высокие сапоги, отсутствие волшебной палочки, перстни на пальцах – Снейп представляет, догадавшись наконец, как Поттер видит эти же самые руки отражением в грязной воде подземных труб, как те указывают ему правильный путь. Волшебник высок, практически одного с ним роста – и Снейп, прикрыв глаза, видит, как тот склоняется над котлами, готовя зелье за зельем, идеально точно повторяя никому, кроме Снейпа, неизвестные рецепты, насмешливо смотрит на стену, да плавит время от времени амулеты в соседней лаборатории. Все эти образы, собравшись, наконец, в одного человека, интригуют, но отчего-то не пугают. 

На востоке небо занимается рассветом, а у Снейпа окончательно затекают ноги от долгого неподвижного стояния, когда маг вновь возвращается в центр поляны и распахивает плащ, тихо свистя. Будто подзывая стаю борзых, он ждет чего-то, и Снейп пораженно вскидывает брови, когда плащи дементоров покорно взлетают в воздух, направляясь в сторону волшебника. Будто живые сгустки тьмы, они облепляют его ноги и руки, ерошат волосы, тянут в сторону, треплют мантию, но делают все это играючи и осторожно, и Снейпу, кажется, даже слышит его тихий довольный смех. «Словно это долгожданная встреча» — вспоминает слова призраков Снейп, наблюдая за тем, как тьма, наигравшись, покорно залетает в распахнутую мантию мага, исчезая в ней.

Закончив и оставив после себя чистую, хоть и довольно помятую поляну, волшебник запахивает мантию и встряхивает руками, подзывая магию. Та, до этого спокойно витавшая вокруг, тут же замирает и резко возвращается к хозяину, унося с собой туман и призрачное голубое свечение. Это будто отлив – Снейп подбирается, готовясь к оттоку и внутри себя, но волшебник оборачивается, кидая в его сторону короткий взгляд, и его магия облетает по кругу, не касаясь, и не забирая ничего из того, что успело поселиться внутри него за эту ночь. Не сдержав облегченного вздоха, Снейп вновь привлекает к себе внимательный взгляд темных глаз.

— Тебе будут сниться кошмары первое время, пока к ней не привыкнешь. Но так, конечно, лучше, чем просто вырвать ее из тебя. – сообщает маг, направляясь в его сторону, и Снейп не может не смотреть – стоит магу сдвинуться с места, и весь лунный свет словно стремиться уйти за ним, как и трава, что стелется тому под ноги.


	3. Chapter 3

Волшебник сам чем-то походит на дементора – так же скользят над землей его шаги, абсолютно неслышимые даже с близкого расстояния, а черная мантия, кажется, состоит из чистого мрака – Снейп, никогда раньше не видел, чтобы края подола сами облетали кусты, избегая колючек и любопытных веток.

Пока Снейп подыскивает слова, все еще пытаясь одновременно анализировать увиденное на поляне и происходящее вокруг, волшебник проходит мимо, окинув его внимательным взглядом, который, впрочем, не выдает ни одной из его мыслей. Темный взгляд мажет Снейпу по лицу, шее, путается в пуговицах мантии, чтобы в итоге заметить корзину с собранными ингредиентами. Находка зарабатывает слабую улыбку, Снейп сам часто улыбается именно так, показывая расположение – и от этого стоящий рядом волшебник, кажется ему еще сложнее, но одновременно – более человечным, превращаясь из полу-реальной легенды, вышедшей из подземелий, в живое и дышащее создание, хоть и наделенное могущественной силой. 

Намного более волшебный, чем он видел хоть когда-то – лес сам тянется к черному плащу, шуршат, вздрагивая, кусты, расступаясь перед ними, а дорога, по которой уверенно идет волшебник, прокладывает себя сама, освобождаясь от старых сучьев и корней. С восходом солнца холод, действительно, отступает, а клочья белого тумана можно заметить теперь только в низинах, да в тьме нор у оснований старых дубов. 

Призраки уходят вслед за белой дымкой, оставляя после себя едва заметные силуэты, преломляющие свет под иными углами, будто неровно замерзший слой воды на поверхности пруда. Не отставая от чужого уверенного темпа ходьбы, который в Запретном лесу развивал из всех знакомых Снейпу только Хагрид, привычный к темному народу и водивший с ними дружбу, не боясь их нападок. Он осматривается вокруг, подмечая изменения, произошедшие за одну короткую, но такую интересную ночь: голубые огни оседают в траву и листву, постепенно рассыпаясь на крохотные сверкающие частицы, из чащи выходят фестралы, а в вырытые кем-то в прошлой весне ямы, набегает мутная, явно не дождевая, вода. Старые деревья, чьи кроны служат домом несметному количеству ночных мышей и парочке диких сов, выглядят значительно свежее – с их толстых, необъятных стволов исчезает мох, опав за ночь вниз, к первой желтой листве, а кора – грубая, изрытая в нескольких местах старыми порезами, кажется, даже чуть светится мерным желтым светом. 

Птицы, большей частью уже улетев в теплые края на зиму, не поют этим утром вовсе, и лес, и без того мрачный, кажется Снейпу еще более темным и непроходимым. Но темным немного иначе, чем раньше – он все еще чувствует, как за ним наблюдают с деревьев и из-под кустов, слышит мерный шелест и поскрипывание, которые сопровождают его всюду, куда бы он не пошел – с годами он догадывается, что так лес «дышит» рядом с ним, показывая свое доверие к гостю, просто теперь всего этого больше, оно объемнее, происходит на многие десятки метров вокруг Снейпа, заворачивая его в саван из новых ощущений и звуков.

Избавляются от мха и столетние камни, долгое время служащие Снейпу ориентиром и местом, где растут отличные лекарственные грибы. Теперь булыжники подставляют бугристые бока со сколами мягкому утреннему свету, похожие на застывшую когда-то давно семью великанов, окаменевшую от коварного проклятья.

После первого года обучения в Хогвартсе, когда он, еще совсем мелкий и тощий, познавал и с восторгом открывал для себя все новые и новые чудеса этого мира, Снейп вновь ощущает это давно забытое чувство – сказочности происходящего. Будто он сам, да и все, что происходит вокруг – чья-то искусно написанная история, нереальная выдумка, в которой возможно абсолютно все.

Камни, мимо которых проходит волшебник, вздрагивают и трогаются с места – парочка самых больших просто переваливается на другой бок, заставляя при этом землю вздрогнуть пару раз, от своего веса. Камни поменьше, когда-то явно отколовшись от основной огромной массы булыжников, ведут себя более активно – подкатываются волшебнику прямо под ноги, заставляя его остановиться, и начинают непоседливо грохотать друг о друга, будто выпрашивая ласку. И пусть самые крупные из них доходят Снейпу до плеч, а самые мелкие размером не больше бладжера, он делает несколько медленных шагов назад, доставая палочку и подготавливая магию для нескольких дробящих заклятий. 

— Они не опасные. Просто очень скучали. — Волшебник треплет средние и мелкие камни по бокам, будто те – просто стая собак, и Снейп в который раз за утро удивляется чужому восприятию реальности. Как зельевару с большим стажем работы, Снейпу приходилось за свою карьеру сталкиваться с огромным разнообразием разумных и полу разумных магических созданий, агрессивных и абсолютно спокойных, огромных, будь они драконами, и крохотных, как жуки-книгоеды. 

Но все эти волшебные существа изначально были живыми – и о них кто-то обязательно писал инструкции и бестиарии, прочитав которые Снейп знал, как себя вести и что делать. Волшебник, все еще стоящий к нему спиной чуть поодаль, оживляет вокруг себя неподвижное и подчиняет тех, кого до него никому не удавалось даже рассмотреть внимательно.

— Салазар? — все же задает вопрос Снейп, смотря на чужую прямую спину, укрытую мантией. Дверь, состоящая из змей, и рассказ Поттера ранее дают ему все нужные подсказки, но он как никогда хочет ошибиться – новая сила сулит новые неприятности, а, судя по той магической мощи, которую он видел на поляне – проблемы будут поистине глобального характера.

— Из той сказки я всегда относил себя к Ровене больше, чем к Салазару, когда придумывал ее и рассказывал остальным. Я тогда полагал, что со временем она забудется, но, на удивление, вышло иначе. — Волшебник оборачивается к Снейпу и делает несколько шагов к нему на встречу – и ему кажется, будто на него движется непреодолимо плотный поток воздуха. Чужая магия, все еще не привыкнув к нему, ворочается и перетекает внутри – ранее он заимствовал только немного магии Люциуса, которой тот делился во время особенно сложных рейдов, на которых Снейпу приходилось еще и варить зелья и яды в перерывах между атаками. Но тогда – вспоминает Снейп, чувствуя, как вновь начинает кружиться голова и пытаясь найти хоть какие-то слова и реакции внутри себя, но безуспешно, – тогда все ощущалось иначе. Будто не совсем привычная обувь на пару размеров меньше – магия Люциуса всегда была более легкой, эфемерной, и Снейпу помогала мало, заставляя продержаться на ногах без истощения всего пару лишних часов. 

Сейчас же Снейп ощущает себя по меньшей мере готовым на все подвиги мира – магия в нем темная, тягучая, сладкая, будто патока, без мерзкого привкуса тлена, как обычно бывало от колдовства Воландеморта. Она темная – Снейп не может ошибаться, он точно уверен в этом, – но удивительно спокойная, ничего не требующая от него взамен, не толкающая на безумства. Не ритуальная, не заимствованная – чистый бархат запретных знаний, шелк крови на серебре, тихие звучания заклинаний. Снейпу нестерпимо хочется закрыть глаза и раствориться в том, что сейчас творится в его душе, но он продолжает держаться в реальности и воспринимать волшебника, который подходит к нему совсем близко. 

— Меня зовут Эдмунд. — Колдун протягивает раскрытую руку, и Снейп вкладывает в нее свою ладонь. Рукопожатие выходит на удивление твердым, перстни напоследок едва ощутимо царапают его заговоренным металлом, но не до крови – Снейп походя отмечает, что все магические камни в кольцах не активированы, и тут же перестает обращать на это внимание. Мысленно он уже сидит в своих покоях и пишет письмо Люциусу, назначая встречу – у него накапливается множество вопросов, на которые он сам, не являясь выходцем древнего рода с богатой историей, ответить не может. 

Помимо чужеродной магии, которая теперь греет, будто старый пряный коньяк, в нем так же просыпается знание – произошедшее и увиденное нужно оставить в тайне. Как предчувствие скорой беды в юности – это ощущение яркое, быстро облекается в слова, и если тогда Снейп мало прислушивался к подобным подсказкам, сейчас он намерен следовать им неукоснительно. 

«В любом случае, всегда можно сообщить об этом Дамболдору, который будет вначале долго искать время на эту проблему, а затем так же бесконечно с ней разбираться» – сварливо думает Снейп, выучив манеру директора тянуть гипогриффа за хвост.   
Дамболдор на все происходящее вокруг себя имеет свои определенные планы и секреты, чем никогда не был понятен Снейпу до конца. С одной стороны ощущать себя второстепенным ингредиентом, стоящим за десятыми пунктами в списке на закладку в зелье, было неприятно. С другой – Снейп прекрасно знал себя и свою цену, и если и был ингредиентом, то определенно ядовитым. 

«А такие хоть в начале, хоть в конце в основу закладывай. Все равно антидот варить придется на всякий случай» — со спокойной иронией думает он, наблюдая за тем, как Эдмунд вновь уходит вперед, не тратя больше время на объяснения. Солнце окончательно поднимается из-за леса, и теперь Снейпу отчетливо становится видно, что чужой плащ явно соткан не из обычной ткани – он поглощает свет и перетекает, будто живая тьма. Дойдя до подлеска, после которого лез заканчивается, Эдмунд шагает к ближайшему старому дереву, раскинув руки, и пропадает, стоит ему едва обнять ствол. Не знай, что в лесу невозможны замаскированные порталы, Снейп решил бы, что он настроил подобный для быстрого перемещения в замок. 

Всю дорогу до Хогвартса, сопровождаемый тишиной и прохладными осенними ветрами, дующими в спину, Снейп размышляет об увиденном и анализирует собственные ощущения: ему поразительно спокойно. 

Утренний воздух сладко пахнет яблоками с огорода Хагрида, мимо которого он проходит, и, не удержавшись, Снейп прячет парочку по карманам, решив добавить их к одной из партий успокоительных зелий для больничного крыла. Солнечные лучи, освещая замок мягким утренним светом, делая каменные практически белыми, и издали чудится, будто замок сияет, готовый уже к вечеру распахнуть ворота сотне юных беспокойных умов.

«Нужно не забыть забрать настойку из картины» — меланхолично напоминает себе Снейп, перекладывая корзину с ингредиентами с правой руки в левую. На кованных воротах при входе в замок собираются крупные капли росы, сверкая на солнце соней маленьких радуг, и Снейп впервые за последние несколько лет чувствует настолько густое и яркое удовольствие от происходящих вокруг него обыденных вещей. Темная магия довольно бурлит в нем, даря легкость ногам и туманную дымку мыслям, и, не отдавая себе отчет в том, что он делает, Снейп гладит перила лестницы, которая с первого же раза поворачивает его в сторону подземелий. 

***

На столе в личной лаборатории помимо пары котлов и заранее заготовленных ингредиентов его ждет короткая записка от директора с просьбой явиться на утреннее собрание. И если в первые годы преподавания Снейп шел на подобные сборища неся в себе хоть каплю интереса к информации, которая будет на них презентована, сейчас подобные мероприятия воспринимались им чем-то настолько же стандартным и обыденным, как душ перед сном и знание того, что серебряные котлы нужно мыть только вручную. 

«Новый учитель ЗОТи, в очередной раз выбранный в последний момент и абсолютно неквалифицированный для работы с первыми тремя курсами и выпускниками, которому к концу года будет помогать составлять план подготовки учеников весь пед-состав и, возможно, сообщение о скорой проверке из Учительского Совета» — разбуди Снейпа среди ночи и спроси, о чем еще могут сообщать утром на срочном собрании первого сентября, он выдвинет два данных предположения, и по обоим из них окажется ужасающе точен.

Квиррелл и Локонс, подарившие ему шрам на ноге, ненависть к арфам и полное собрание примерзейших «учебников» в золотой обложке для второго курса зародили отличную традицию не ожидать от новых назначений ничего хорошего. Единственное, в чем Снейп до сих пор отдавал должное Локонсу, был выбор названий для его псевдо-героических опусов, которые как никто другой помогали охарактеризовать его отношение к некоторым личностям или курсам учеников в общем. 

«Увеселения с упырями», к примеру, вполне подходили под описания сдвоенных уроков с курсом Поттера и Малфоя. Учебное пособие было написано настолько плохо и фамильярно, что Снейп, помнится, весной этого года откинул все приличия в сторону и вывел данное произведение «в свет», достав однажды книгу во время одного из вечеров, когда Люциус заглянул к нему на разговор. Тот вечер запомнился Снейпу огромным количеством неприлично хорошего вина, позабытым и недоваренным Зельем Удачи и Люциусом, который смеялся так сильно, что чуть не выронил бокал.

«Да поможет нам Мерлин» — ворчит про себя он, поднимаясь в классную комнату на седьмом этаже, отмечая по дороге до кабинета последние часы тишины вокруг и полное отсутствия движения. Пустые коридоры и лестницы, закрытые двери, спящие из-за раннего час портреты – все это уйдет к вечеру, оглушенное топотом сотни ног и гулом голосов, эхо от которых иногда добирается даже до подземелий.

Кабинет встречает Снейпа привычным ароматом медового чая, который так любит заваривать на всех Макгонаггал, не занятым креслом у окна и бодрым Дамболдором, который быстро призывает всех к тишине и сообщает последние новости. 

Услышав знакомую фамилию нового преподавателя ЗОТи Снейп к своему удивлению испытывает только чувство глубокой усталости и безразличия – еще пять лет назад он бы злился как мантикора, вытащенная из горшка, но теперь все иначе – магия внутри вспыхивает, поглощая яркие эмоции от первого удивления, и весь остаток собрания он прикидывает, какие полезные зелья он мог бы сварить из тех ингредиентов, которые теперь придётся пустить на Аконитовое зелье. Поймав взволнованный взгляд Помоны он только кивает, не желая тратить силы на разговор – к дополнительным зельям против дементоров добавляется еще одно, и он планирует начать заниматься варкой уже сегодня, чтобы скорее закончить с новой нагрузкой. Бессонная ночь начинает сказываться, но Снейп все равно медлит, оставаясь в комнате собраний наедине с директором, чтобы высказать вполне обоснованные опасения по поводу оборотня. 

— Помимо Поттера, в Хогвартсе учатся и другие дети, Альбус. — Снейп знает о Блеке и допускает подобные планы, видит логику назначения, но чужая дружба, давно не существующая, закончившаяся предательствами и смертью, не выглядит как безопасная идея. 

— И я уверен, что профессор Люпин найдет подход к каждому из них, благодаря своему тонкому чутью. — Альбус улыбается знакомой далекой улыбкой, будто древние маги на витражах Читательского зала, и так же, как и они, пропускает часть света сквозь себя.

В подземелья Снейп, возвращается с нарастающей головной болью и тихой злостью, в которую перерождается смирение. Заметив, как его собственная тень на полу дрожит в мерном свете магических свечей, он быстро ставит вариться нужные основы и уходит в личные комнаты, решив несколько часов посвятить отдыху. Первый день осени только начинается и все основные события произойдут вечером – так думает он, опуская тяжелую голову на прохладную подушку, и тяжелое одеяло кажется ему мерно накатывающими на голые ноги водами Черного озера. 

***

«Будут сниться кошмары» — говорит ему тогда Эдмунд, стоя на колдовской поляне в окружении синего сияния и призрачных фигур, и в первые же минуты сна Снейп понимает – это были не просто слова.

Еще никогда кошмар не был так похож на видение – веревки жмут запястья, шею и лодыжки, судя по ощущениям – его недавно очень хорошо избили, сломав пару ребер, а босые ступни раздражающе колет сучками валежник, на который он давит всем своим весом. 

Вокруг помоста толпа из незнакомых людей, бедных и грязных. Замотанные в пыльные робы из мешковины, они смотрят со смесью страха и нетерпения, и это так похоже на взгляды молодняка из последних наборов Упивающихся, что Снейпа передергивает. 

Стоит ему поморщится, как кожа на лице будто трескается в местах особой подвижности. Достаточно принюхаться, и сразу становится ясно – у него разбита голова, он весь в крови, и именно от этого все вокруг кажется нечетким. Очень сложно сфокусироваться и сосредоточится – низкие одноэтажные дома из пещаника, площадь, в центре которой он стоит на куче хвороста, привязанный к столбу, высокое блеклое голубое небо. Гул толпы, мерный, будто рой земляных пчел, красно-черные флаги на доспехах стражи. Иссушающее отсутствие холода и воды, слепящее полуденное солнце, воспоминание о чужих испуганных глазах и о том, как отросли ее волосы за то время, как они не виделись.

Сьюзен-Сьюзен, медная коса.

«Они сожгут тебя заживо» — догадка опаляет лицо июльским жаром, судорогой сводит распятые в сторону руки, связанные так сильно, что кровь, кажется, давно уже в них не поступает. Пальцы будто из камня – он чувствует, как они дрожат, но не может шевелить ими. 

«Это для того, чтобы ты не смог колдовать» — голос внутри не похож на его собственные мысли, он чужой, ехидный и знающий, лукавый, шепчет, будто в уши, делясь секретом, и ждет, пока он поймет и все остальное. От мыслей и попыток осознать происходящее голова распухает, будто набитая ватой.

Она стоит поодаль от толпы, завернутая в алый царский шелк, все такая же бледная, как и в последнюю их встречу. Смотрит, не отрываясь, но кроме взгляда не выдает себя ничем – рядом с ней тот, кто приказал схватить и связать его, тот, кто держит в руках зажженный факел.

«Это не моя реальность, но чьи-то воспоминания» — отделить свои мысли от чужих сложно, внутри Снейпа клокочет чужая магия, сила, которая не любит неволю и веревки, не терпит того, чтобы хозяину причиняли боль. Пытаясь проморгаться от черных мушек перед глазами, Снейп на пробу пару раз дергает веревки – но только привлекает к себе внимание зевак еще сильнее. Стражники нервно дергают копьями, но остаются на местах.

«Мне просто нужно проснуться» — этот кошмар не похож на его обычные сны, здесь все удивительно реально и осязаемо – ему больно, слепяще больно от ран на теле, дурнота склеивает легкие, мешая вздохнуть, а в горле бурлит желчь. Пальцы и запястья, его рабочие руки – он всегда берег их, боясь дрожи или увечий, сейчас абсолютно беспомощны. 

Магия рвется, прося выхода, но когда он просит ее помочь – не делает ничего. Ни беспалочковые чары, ни короткое режущее для веревок – Снейп дергается еще несколько раз просто для того, чтобы делать хоть что-то, не увязать в своем же страхе, будто муха в смоле, и холодеет, заметив, как расступается перед одетым в дорогие доспехи воином толпа. 

Когда местный король с тяжелой золотой короной на голове кричит что-то воинственное на незнакомом языке и кидает факел в ворох сучьев у основания костровища, Снейпу кажется, будто он понял, наконец, способ спастись. Разгадка верткая, будто уж в бочке с водой – Снейп привычно очищает разум, заставляя замолчать свои и чужие мысли, играющие в голове в салки. Сила-тьма-холод, сила-тьма-холод – это новое сочетание для него, привычного скорее к боевым атакующим проклятьям и щитам, но выбирать не приходится. Третья составляющая придумывается быстрее всего и смотрится инородно только первую секунду, но затем магия довольно отзывается, начиная морозить спину и руки, и Снейп позволяет себе на секунду прикрыть воспаленные глаза – костер занимается быстро, огонь ползет вверх и в стороны, и от едкого дыма нестерпимо дерет горло.

Пальцам ног становится жарко, и он перемещает холод вниз, оставив совсем немного сверху. По плечам – к веревкам на запястьях, выморозить до хрупкости, чтобы можно было разорвать. «Быстрее-быстрее-быстрее» — просит магию Снейп, подбирая под себя голые пальцы ног. Огонь ходит вокруг него, словно примеряясь, где укусить побольнее. Все вокруг заволакивает черным едким дымом, и, не сдержавшись, Снейп рычит, когда его голова, не слушаясь больше, сама собой отворачивается от заиндевевших уже веревок на руках. 

Видимо тот, кто сгорал на костре на самом деле, тогда смотрел именно в этом направлении.

«Ну же, сестрица, тебе совсем не идут слезы» — Сьюзен из прошлого горько плачет, склонив голову на его доспех, вокруг кипит их самый первый бой, но это совсем не важно. От слез у нее глаза зеленеют до малахитового, а волосы путаются и липнут к мокрым щекам. В руках она держит окровавленный кинжал, который до этого вынула из его же груди. Снейп знает эту девушку, кажется, тысячу лет, и видит впервые одновременно. 

«Все обязательно будет хорошо»

Огонь заходит справа и вгрызается в робу, которая вспыхивает в тот же миг. Боль от огня особая, Снейп всегда не любил ее, стараясь побыстрее залечить ожоги, держит нужные мази под рукой во время варки зелий – но сейчас это не минутный пустяк. Одежда на нем горит, прикипая к коже, рев пламени заглушает писк в ушах – Снейп кричит, но не слышит сам себя, рвет путы из последних сил, бьется, пытаясь физически стряхнуть с себя пламя, уйти от огня, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы все это прекратилось. Магическая концентрация пропадает, холод рассеивается, и боль растекается по телу так же быстро, как во время круцио. Когда пламя добирается до волос, агонию прерывает новое резкое ощущение – чувство укуса в правую ладонь. Это тоже больно, но боль другая, и Снейп вздрагивает всем телом, просыпаясь на развороченной постели, заходясь хриплым кашлем и все еще дергаясь. 

***

Первые секунды он тратит на то, что просто лежит, бездумно разглядывая темные камни потолка, и привыкает к спокойной реальности вокруг себя. Горло саднит, ноют мышцы, которые он, безусловно, напрягал в реальности с той же силой, что и во сне, тело, остывая, начинает быстро мерзнуть – он пропотел с ног до головы. Чувствуя себя вскрытой жабой, вытащенной из формалина и выложенной на ткань подсыхать, Снейп совершает над собой огромное усилие и все же поворачивает голову на бок – шею тут же тянет, кожа ноет от веревок, память о которых из сна почему-то переходит в реальность. Влажные пряди тут же падают ему на лицо, мешая обзору, но даже так он видит рядом с правой рукой свернувшуюся в клубок маленькую каменную змейку и крохотные точки от укуса на ладони.

«Спасибо» — вместо слов получается хриплое карканье, но он не обращает на это внимания – больше его увлекают синяки на запястьях и стертая кожа. Следы от веревки настолько четкие, что он может рассмотреть звенья плетения. 

Одно радует – пальцы покорно слушаются его и не дрожат. На пробу сжимая и разжимая их в кулак, он привлекает внимание змеи. Она, передвигаясь удивительно изящно для каменной формы, быстро переползает к нему на запястье, накрывая холодным тельцем следы веревок, и кладет треугольную мордочку в ложбинку между большим и указательным пальцем.

Снейп, все еще покашливая время от времени, пытается выровнять дыхание и унять головокружение. Прислушиваться к себе и к тому, что происходит вокруг ему не хочется до зубного скрежета.

«Хочешь узнать, чем закончилось сожжение на самом деле?» — голос в голове очень похож по интонации на голос Эдмунда, змейка устраивается на руке поудобнее, оглаживая кончиком хвоста руку до локтя. 

«Да, но не сейчас» — усни он обратно, и слизеринцы будут сидеть, шипя друг на друга, а из второкурсников кто-то обязательно доведет друг друга до слез и будет дуться весь вечер вместо нормального праздника. За последние годы Снейп намного чаще чувствовал себя воспитателем в маггловском детском саду, чем квалифицированным зельеваром, способным вытравить все ближайшие деревни буквально за день. 

Осторожно распутав каменные кольца змеиного тела со своей руки, Снейп быстро принимает душ, залечивает раны, пьет микстуру от горла и спешит в слизеринские комнаты, то и дело поглядывая на часы. До прибытия поезда остается чуть более часа, но далеко не все ученики прибывают именно этим способом – данный обычай обязателен для первогодок и выпускников, как дань памяти, но у Хогвартса так же есть причал у озера и отличная площадка для метел. Некоторые слизеринцы приезжают в Хогсмид заранее, чтобы спокойно сделать покупки, и приходят в замок в середине дня, сопровождаемые родителями. 

Подготовка подземелий к заселению учеников, пожалуй, та рутинная работа, которую Снейп ждет с нетерпением в начале каждого года. Напитавшиеся запретными знаниями во время долгих летних каникул и подзабывшие основные правила поведения дети разных возрастов – та самая взрывоопасная смесь, которую Снейп годами варит, мерно помешивая, угадывая нужный порядок ингредиентов, магического воздействия и температуру огня. За следующий час он колдует больше, чем за последний месяц экспериментов: утепление коридоров и спален, десятки защитных, щитовых, укрепляющих, следящих в одних местах и блокирующих – в других, часть из этих заклинаний Снейп за эти годы создал сам, устав выписывать сложные старые формулы. Память услужливо подсказывает заклятья, и он бродит по комнатам, подновляя интерьер, отсыревшую за лето мебель, разглаживая гобелены и раздавая приказы домовикам. И если Макгонаггал может хмуро посмотреть на своих лоботрясов и приказать убирать прошлогодний бардак в спальнях самостоятельно, Снейп с первых курсов приучает детей к идеальному порядку, а так же к тому, что в случае его отсутствия дети будут лишены дополнительных привилегий. 

«Потому что, никогда не нужно отказываться от дополнительных рычагов давления» — говорил ему еще во время учебы Люциус, заимев у себя в должниках половину выпускников, оказывая им разного рода незначительные услуги. Снейп тогда послушал его и запомнил, чтобы потом с безучастным безразличием смотреть на тех несчастных, кто годами не мог соскочить с острого серебряного крючка, на который поймал их лорд Малфой. 

Снейп же, не имея подобной любви к долго идущим планам, выбрал для себя путь проще: слизеринцы всегда знали, что он именно тот человек, который имеет власть над большей частью их проблем. И только от них самих, их оценок и поведения зависело, уменьшится количество этих самых проблем или увеличится. К тому же так Снейпу было спокойнее – зная все и обо всех, зачастую он успевал искоренить саму причину проблемы на корню, экономя себе в будущем огромную уйму времени. Жизненный опыт позволял ему просчитывать подростковое поведение на несколько шагов вперед, и если дети видели свои поступки как обычные шалости, иногда они могли закончится больничным крылом, ученической комиссией или даже вызовом в Министерство Магии. У Снейпа определенно не было времени на все это, поэтому он предпочитал быть ужасающим предостережением от глупости. 

Которая, к сожалению, распространялась иногда так далеко, что ему самому было не дотянуться.

— Ты слышал, Северус? Поезд остановили дементоры, искали Блека. Нам прислали сову прямо из поезда, первогодки очень напуганы. — Помфри ловит его в ближайших к лестницам наверх коридорах, сопровождаемая десятком мельтешащих эльфов, и Снейп тратит добрые пятнадцать минут на то, чтобы разлить по большим пиалам успокаивающий бальзам и передать его взволнованной колдоведьме. Та суматошно кивает, постоянно находясь в движении, и отправляется вместе с эльфами на кухню, чтобы раздать указания о дозировке зелий для конкретных напитков. 

Следом за ней приходят первые слизеринцы, которых Снейп тут же берет к себе в помощники, позволяя поглазеть изнутри на его кладовую, пока он выставляет на парящие в воздухе поддоны бытовые зелья. Пятикурсник, пишущий свое первое исследование и планирующий сдавать его как часть экзамена на седьмом курсе, получает пару редких ингредиентов для экспериментального зелья, семикурснику Снейп вручает необходимые для экзамена справочники, а двум сестрам - четверокурсницам, недавно вернувшимся из путешествия и захватившим для него весьма полезные соцветия в большом количестве, достаются заговоренные лунные камни, не подошедшие для варки эликсиров в виду своего слишком маленького размера. 

Зачаровав поддоны и отправив детей расставлять их по спальням разных курсов, Снейп возвращается в лаборатории и с удивлением понимает, что наступил вечер, а он подозрительно бодр. Странные ощущения все еще преследуют его, и теперь он обращает на них внимание – во время подготовки он всегда слишком увлекается, используя магию на полную, но в этот раз волшебство отличается от его предыдущего опыта. Колдовать будто бы немного легче – так бывает после особенно успешных зелий, когда приходит магический откат истраченных сил, и ему требуется совсем малая концентрация для тех же простейших беспалочковых чар, которые в другое время получаются не с первого раза. 

Отложив палочку и сформировав на ладони тонкую светящуюся сферу люмуса, Снейп, решает все же получить ответы хотя бы на несколько своих вопросов, прихватив с собой и каменную змейку. Хоть она и успела рассмотреть все его комнаты, неизвестно как преодолев перед этим толстые щитовые чары на входе, Снейп хочет соблюсти хотя бы видимость личного пространства. 

Но чем ближе он подходит к каменной двери, тем хуже ему становится. Чужая магия, уже успев немного привыкнуть к нему, реагирует на близость прежнего хозяина странно – Снейпу вновь начинает чудится запах гари из сна, руки немеют, а сила внутри него, неощутимая обычно, вновь оживает, клокоча внутри.

«Будто буря в пиале» — невесело хмыкает Снейп, осторожно ссаживая змейку. Та быстро скрывается среди других, неподвижных змей, и замирает, но, уходя, Снейп спиной чувствует ее немигающий взгляд. Его бросает то в жар, то в холод – магия снова нестабильна, и стоит Снейпу вспомнить хоть о чем-то из недавно увиденного, как волшебство тут же вторит его мыслям. Не дойдя двух лестничных пролетов до Главного зала, Снейп расстегивает верхнюю мантию – ему чудится, будто в складках одежды таится игривый огонь, и каждый шаг раздувает его все сильнее и сильнее. 

Пламя колдовское – оно не стремится вгрызться в него, будто голодный волк в мясо – оно обволакивает ноги, тянет за штанины в стороны, вьется у самого пола, будто репейник цепляется за подол мантии. Стоит ему вдохнуть глубже обычного и огонь жадно раздувается, поднимаясь выше коленей. Скорее догадываясь, чем чувствуя на самом деле, Снейп быстро садится на привычное место за столом преподавателей, окинув коротким взглядом пустой зал и закидывает ногу на ногу, спасая шнурки. Огонь треплет узелки, тянет за кончики, пытаясь развязать, и Снейп прячет удивление за бокалом со столовым вином, начав пить первее всех.

Коллеги приветствуют оборотня, который выбирает место за одного человека от Снейпа, но тот намного больше внимания уделяет собственному магически нестабильному фону, чем этому факту.

— Северус! — Люпин за двенадцать лет стареет на все двадцать пять и теперь совсем не напоминает погодку из одного с ним выпуска. Скорее – очень бедного и отчаявшегося торгаша Лютного, предпринимающего напрасные попытки скрасить впечатление более-менее новой одеждой светлых тонов. 

«Что, к сожалению, не прибавляет ему ума» — оттенки одежды напоминают тряпки, в которые кутались люди в толпе на сожжении, и Снейп успевает превратить презрительное выражение лица в нейтральное в последний миг.

— Для вас, мистер Люпин, профессор Снейп. К счастью я успел получить степень мастера за то время, пока вы беспечно проживали свои лучшие годы. — Снейп даже не сомневается в том, что именно ему придётся брать на себя дополнительную нагрузку в виде замещения ЗОТи на время полнолуний. На первом же уроке он планирует начать играть в игру «тонкие и толстые намеки», ставя в основном на сознательность слизеринцев и их активную переписку с родителями. Если Люпина разжалуют до зимы, за рождественские каникулы Дамболдор может найти кого-то менее бестолкового на его место. 

До конца пира он больше не обращает внимания на внешние раздражители, полностью погрузившись в размышления о магии, новом знакомом и о его манипуляциях с дементорами, которые, к слову, никак не отразились на их докучливости. 

Информация о Поттере, потерявшем сознание в поезде, беспокоит его, принося ощущение скорых неприятностей, которые следуют за ним попятам. Выводы о том, что делал Эдмунд на поляне, сделанные Снейпом ранее, видимо, оказываются неверными, и он решает добраться до ответов в ближайшее же время. В конце концов магию всегда можно усмирить и зельями, хоть это и является одним из жестких методов. Тогда, ночью, Эдмунд точно уничтожил под сотню этих тварей и подарил разум еще десяткам. Отчего же они полезли к Поттеру? Мальчик не состоит с Блеком в родстве, они не виделись, и он точно не привлекал их внимание специально. Так почему же? 

Поприветствовав свой факультет, после короткой речи и первых указаний, Снейп оставляет остальные заботы на плечи старост и поворачивает в сторону своих комнат, но ноги несут его дальше – вновь к каменной двери. Он успевает заметить, как оживают змеи, расползаясь в стороны, образуя проход. До боли знакомая черноволосая макушка спешно выныривает из-под мантии-невидимки и исчезает за дверью, унося с собой свет люмуса, и по коридору Снейп бежит в полной темноте, кляня про себя змей, камни и Поттера, который не мог подождать с приключениями до следующего дня и дать ему выспаться по-человечески.


	4. Chapter 4

Конечно, он не успевает - к тому моменту, когда Снейп подбегает к двери, на ходу создавая слабенький беспалочковый люмос, змеи уже возвращаются на место.

— Зачем он вам? — Снейп старается говорить тише, чтобы не привлекать внимание замковых призраков, но ему все равно кажется, будто он кричит на весь коридор. Выслушав тишину в ответ от двери и тихий капающий звук протекающей каменной кладки откуда-то из дальнего коридора, он решительно достает палочку и вспоминает весь свой арсенал отпирающих и взламывающих заклятий. Дурнота накатывает снова, но он успевает произнести около восьми заклятий, пока змеи не начинают смотреть на него совсем уж укоризненно.

— Что? — для того, чтобы успокоится, Снейп подсчитывает в уме количество часов, прошедших с его последнего нормального сна. Получившаяся цифра удручает, и, решив попробовать по-другому, он отходит, держась на всякий случай за стену, чтобы зайти в свои лаборатории.

Животный рокот темной магии внутри тут же пропадает, забирая с собой чувство того, что он все делает неправильно. Созданный им ранее амулет все еще на месте, но на удивление показывает только полупрозрачные ингредиенты и названия, что означает, что с момента их использования прошло какое-то время.

Еще с десяток вскрывающих заклятий уходят впустую, стены будто впитывают их, и в перерывах Снейпу чудится, будто на каменной кладке появляется пара новых трещин. Зацепившись за эту мысль и начав прикидывать, сильно ли заденет Поттера при взрыве стены Бомбардой, если совместить ее с поглощающими и щитовыми чарами, Снейп задумчиво прикладывает к камню ладонь, чтобы тут же отдернуть — он начинает слышать голоса в соседней комнате.

— … нет, я просто защищался. Она хотела убить меня. — Поттер говорит спокойно и, только  
расслышав первые пару слов, Снейп позволяет себе наконец выдохнуть и опуститься на  
ближайший стул. Ноги гудят от усталости, огонь снова чудит, оставляя там, где Снейп проходил ранее, угольные следы на полу. Впервые за последние десять лет ему настолько нестерпимо хочется просто лечь и уснуть.

«Неужели все так просто? Из-за него?» — Снейп посылает стене пустой взгляд и опускает руку с палочкой, которая неприятно греет руку, нагревшись от серии заклинаний.

— Да, к сожалению, ей отдали неверный приказ, и она послушалась. Она была весьма внушаемой, но и очень заботливой. Я помню, как она выкармливала сотни змеенышей, помогая их матерям. Василиски - искусственный магический род, и свои яйца высиживать не могут.

Потерев усталые глаза, Снейп почти пропускает момент, когда камни стены становятся  
прозрачными — это похоже на тот трюк, которым часто пользовался по молодости Малфой, бродя по потайным ходам и добывая информацию для шантажа. Отчасти благодаря этому и завязалась их дружба — за четыре года Люциус так и не смог найти на Снейпа хоть что-то существенное, отчего до сих пор считал его самым искусным в скрытности волшебником. Снейп же, действительно обрётший данный навык, но несколько позже, за долгие годы дружбы так и не рассказал Люциусу о том, что первые пять курсов был именно тем унылым зубрилой, коим и казался. Все тайны в его жизни начались тогда, когда он разгадал пару секретов магической изнанки.

***

Комната, секреты которой он так рвался разгадать все лето, оказывается довольно занятной на взгляд мастера - в ней пять столов, семь шкафов и такая же, как и у него меловая доска.  
Органичное распределение рабочих поверхностей заставляет Снейпа довольно кивнуть - он сам не распорядился бы с таким количеством мебели лучше. Но, — быстро обрывает он сам себя, рассматривая Поттера, который сидит на высоком стуле, болтая в воздухе голыми ногами, — сейчас это не главное.

— Вы тоже послали за мной змею! Я пришел потому, что она описала вас — черные волосы,  
змеиный язык и мантия, как тьма. Вначале я подумал, что это Марволо, но потом змея сказала мне о ваших кольцах, и я вспомнил про подземелья. — Поттер беззастенчив и бестактен так, как могут быть только дети, до которых большую часть их жизни никому не было дела. Снейп невольно морщится, кидая взгляд на Эдмунда, который стоит у одного из котлов, полубоком к нему. Тот внезапно поворачивается и ловит его взгляд, не меняясь при этом в лице, но Снейпа обдает уже знакомой темной магией с такой силой, что он захлебывается воздухом, про себя радуясь тому, что уже сидит. Не будь он столь предусмотрительным, точно упал бы - чтобы не повторять предыдущих ошибок, Снейп отводит взгляд и продолжает рассматривать кабинет.

— Да, потому что сегодня в поезде с тобой кое-что случилось.

После этих слов Эдмунда Поттер выпрямляется на стуле и хмурится, комкая в руках мантию-невидимку. Будь на то воля Снейпа, он бы сварил самую ядовитую кислоту и опустил туда это чертово тряпье в ту же секунду, как оно оказалось у него в руках. После подарка Дамблдора Поттер стал поистине неуловим, прибавляя к природной паранойе Снейпа еще парочку пунктов и раздражающую его же самого привычку иногда резко задерживать дыхание и слушать окружающие звуки.

— Откуда знаете? Разве вы тоже были в поезде?

За время, ушедшее на этот короткий диалог, Снейп насчитывает минимум девять больших котлов с готовящимися зельями, семь средних и пятнадцать маленьких, часть из которых стоит пустыми и ждет своего часа. Чужая концентрация поражает - Эдмунд между своими репликами перемещается по кабинету, заглядывая в разные котлы, помешивая или добавляя в них нужные ингредиенты. Его стиль варки больше похож на танец - такой же плавный, с чётко выверенными ритмичными движениями. Даже его мантия, все еще приковывающая взгляд Снейпа, практически не колышется.

— Нет, об этом говорили преподаватели. Если кто-то в замке что-то знает, это известно и мне.

Эдмунд останавливается у одного из больших котлов, в котором варится под синеватым куполом защитного заклинания один из сильнейших летучих ядов. Снейп узнает это по цвету купола и вязи святящихся рун на нем, а также по списку ингредиентов, упомянутых на стене чуть выше котла. Сейчас зелье в середине процесса выпаривания, и требует только добавления пары камней, перетертых в порошок.

— Вам совсем-совсем все известно? — Поттер по-детски наклоняет голову, будто любопытный пес, и смотрит куда-то в сторону.

«Пытается вспомнить о тех секретах, которые ему навредят» — Снейп, являясь легилиментом не первый год, может считывать подобные жесты даже без проникновения в чужой разум. Дети в принципе легко поддаются анализу и внушению, и, хоть МакГонаггал иногда и косится на него с неодобрением, Снейп никогда не применяет к ним легилименцию. Вот к курсам постарше — особенно начиная с шестого, когда игры перестают быть детскими - да. Потому что пара чужих стыдных мыслишек всегда перевешивает допрос с веритасерумом в кабинете у директора. Да и шкуры бумсланга очень прихотливы в приготовлении.

— Да, и даже то, что змейка нашла тебя на кухне одного. Раньше ты ходил с друзьями.

Эдмунд выбирает кристаллы, рассматривая их на просвет, а затем сжимает в ладони и  
высыпает в котел уже готовую крошку. Снейп смотрит на белесый песок, вспоминая долгие часы ожидания совы от гномов, кузницам которых хватает силы для дробления этой невероятно твердой магической драгоценной породы и вздыхает от невольной зависти. Чужая манера зельеварения поражает его, заставляя даже сквозь усталость внимательно наблюдать за каждым движением.

— Я хотел побыть один.

Вдумываться в слова Поттера сложно, но Снейп отмечает в своей памяти и их тоже - подобная меланхолия Поттера может обернуться длительными ночными загулами. Ему стоит попросить Филча быть ближе к Гриффиндорской башне в ближайшие ночи.  
Эдмунд на чужой смущенный ответ улыбается уголком рта и согласно кивает, отчего на пару мгновений кажется более юным и менее серьезным.

— Их слишком много, да? Я часто уставал от младшей сестры в первый же вечер после долгой разлуки. Она говорила и говорила, а у меня просто голова от нее раскалывалась.

— Что-то вроде. — Поттер тоже улыбается, вновь расслабляясь на стуле, и Снейп сокрушенно качает головой - его самого так легко можно было расположить к себе только лет до семи.

Потом он перестал покупаться на чужие улыбки.

— Вы так любите варить зелья? Или готовитесь к чему-то? — Гарри кивком указывает на соседний от себя котел, в котором мерно булькает что-то, невидимое глазу Снейпа. Ингредиенты над котлом говорят о чем-то успокаивающем, но он не может с ходу определить конечный продукт.

— Зельеварение - потрясающая наука, Гарри. Жидкая магия. За то время, пока я спал, было придумано столько нового и удивительного, что сейчас я с удовольствием изучаю все это. В мое время зелья были так же полезны, как лук и меч, одним таким отваром мне пять раз спасали жизнь. — Эдмунд осторожно оглаживает горячий бок среднего котелка из камня, и Снейп вновь обращает все свое внимание на него.

— Я совсем не понимаю их. Все эти ингредиенты, которые нужно нарезать и измельчить правильно, основы, которые вечно портятся раньше времени, — Поттер удрученно фыркает, сдувая с глаз челку, — был бы мой учитель не таким злобным, я бы не забывал половину рецептов от оцепенения в начале урока.

Снейп никак не реагирует на это - котел под пальцами Эдмунда вздрагивает, расходясь  
трещинами. Зелье остается внутри, но теперь свежий воздух поступает внутрь равномерно, напитывая зелье кислородом со всех сторон. Снейп видел подобное лишь однажды, на экзамене мастерства, но тогда подобный трюк проделывали два мастера одновременно. Эдмунд же делает все это так естественно и просто, явно имея в этом огромный опыт. Будь Снейп моложе, обязательно обозлился бы на подобные возможности, дарованные кому-то другому. Сейчас же он смотрит на чужие ловкие пальцы, думая о магии, своем недавнем сне и неприятной процедуре вшивания безоара в собственный желудок. У всяких умений есть цена, за всяким великим знанием стоит большое горе - Снейп помнит гулкие голоса Трелони и Дамблдора, темноту коридора и то, как сильно он задерживал дыхание, стараясь расслышать больше.

— Моим первым учителем по фехтованию был двухметровый кентавр, говор которого я понимал раза с пятого. И каждый раз, когда я ошибался, он обещал затоптать меня насмерть. — Эдмунд присаживается на свободный стол, взмахивая руками, будто отряхивая их от невидимой грязи.

Его кольца тускло блестят в свете факелов — Снейп угадывает лишь несколько камней, и все они предназначаются для усиления кровной магии, имея в себе все оттенки алого. Кольца - издержка старых времен, когда сильные маги заменяли ими волшебные палочки или посохи, посылая поток магии через них. Сейчас лорды носят только фамильные перстни с символикой своих семей, а подобные кольца прячут в своих хранилищах - на их использование давно наложили множество ограничений после того, как было обнаружено, что следящие заклятья распространяются только на деревянные основы - палочки и посохи. Металл своенравен и обманчив, а в тандеме с камнями даже покорное серебро может повести себя совсем не так, как хочет его хозяин.

— Ну, я вижу, что он вас не затоптал. И что вы научились зельеварению. — Поттер бегло осматривает кабинет, намного более увлеченный человеком перед ним.

В этом и кроется огромная разница между ним и остальным магическим миром - даже юная Грейнджер обязательно вначале расспросила бы Эдмунда о том, что находится в котлах, и только после, удостоверившись в своей безопасности, позволила бы втянуть себя в разговор. Поттер же, воспринимающий магию совершенно иначе, на каком-то удивительно привычном и одновременно инородном уровне, ведет себя по-другому. И если в первый год Снейп принимал это за заносчивость, то сейчас, во время третьего курса, понимает - сказывается разность подходов и жизненного опыта. Он сам, возможно, вел бы себя точно так же, не будь рядом с ним Лили и ее книг о магии.

— Конечно, не затоптал. Я же был королем. — Эдмунд говорит шутливые слова серьезно, но Поттер все равно улыбается ему в ответ по-детски солнечной улыбкой, которая удивительно смотрится на его подростковом, потихоньку становящемся мужским лице.

Становится ясно, что он чувствует себя в абсолютной безопасности, и Снейп удивленно гадает - то ли мальчик настолько хорошо чувствует людей, то ли, наоборот, просто слепо верит в созданные ими образы.

— Вернемся к поезду и дементорам, Гарри. Я несу ответственность за детей, учащихся в этих стенах. Дементоры будут вокруг замка еще некоторое время, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы они вновь напали на тебя. Давай подумаем о том, что мы могли бы сделать для твоей защиты от них.

Снейп думает о своем патронусе и о том ярком воспоминании, с помощью которого он вызывает серебряную лань — душный солнечный август, спелые вишни, украденные с соседского дерева, Лили в выцветшем желтом платье и ее рыжие волосы, пахнущие травяным шампунем с крапивой. Сизая тень дуба над ними, обгорелые худые плечи Лили - с них уже начала слезать кожа, и она смешно чешет спину о шершавую кору дерева, морща веснушчатое лицо. «Мне так спокойно с тобой, потому что ты такой же, как я» — говорит она ему, воспоминание четкое до рези в сердце, но ему все равно иногда жаль, что он выбрал именно его. От частого повторения образа вызываемые им эмоции стираются и Снейп знает, что через пару лет ему придётся подбирать что-то другое. Это заставляет все чаще задумываться о том, как мало яркого и радостного было и есть в его жизни, и как мало на самом деле он прилагает сил для того, чтобы что-то подобное появилось вновь. Просто плыть по течению, огибая водовороты страстей, для него намного проще и спокойнее.

— Я видел, как учитель в поезде использовал какое-то заклятие. Но моя подруга Гермиона сказала, что его изучают на пятом курсе. Возможно, существует подходящее зелье? — Поттер кивает на ближайший к себе котел и даже заглядывает внутрь, но не узнает того, что внутри, и вновь обращает все свое внимание на Эдмунда.

«Такого зелья не существует», — мысленно отвечает Снейп одновременно с Эдмундом, сказавшим это вслух. Пять лет назад он потратил целый год на безрезультатные попытки. Снейп подключил все свое мастерство, изучил доступную литературу и даже консультировался с ведущими зарубежными мастерами, но даже тогда не удалось придумать что-то, что воздействовало бы на Дементоров. Оттого они и считались высшими темными тварями.

— Но мы всегда можем придумать его сами, так? — Эдмунд кивает на пустые котлы.

Предложи это кто-то другой, кто угодно, кроме Эдмунда, Снейп бы только покачал головой, заранее уверенный в провале подобной затеи. Но сейчас это действительно казалось возможным.

«Слезы феи, валериана, золото» — вспоминает Снейп ингредиенты, с которыми у него ничего не получилось, одни из самых подходящих в череде сотни, испробованных за год опытов, и, задумавшись, чуть не пропускает согласный возглас Поттера.

— Я очень хочу попробовать! Там, в поезде, мне привиделось кое-что, и это очень напугало меня. Я никогда не хотел бы ни видеть, ни слышать это вновь. Что я могу сделать? — Поттер спрыгивает со стула и подходит к рабочему столу, на котором стопками лежат пергаменты и стоят несколько чернильниц с перьями.

Дождавшись разрешающего кивка, он находит чистый пергамент, готовит перо и споро нумерует пока пустой список.

Снейпу приходится подняться и подойти к самой стене, чтобы увидеть все это. Боль в спине и ногах вторят его раздражению о том, как избирателен Поттер в своем интересе. Все зелья, включенные в школьную программу, так или иначе полезны и пригодятся в дальнейшем. Несколько из них могут спасти жизнь, некоторые — улучшить её качество, те же самые яды необязательно использовать именно на людях и им во вред. Чужой интерес к зельеварению там, где его не было еще полчаса назад, похож на невысказанный укор, но Снейп быстро гасит в себе эти эмоции. Возможно хоть так, ради собственной выгоды, Поттер наконец перестанет зевать на его уроках и сосредоточится.

— Замечательно, — Эдмунд не меняет интонации голоса, оставаясь максимально нейтральным, и это немного успокаивает взбудораженного Поттера, — я даю тебе на подготовку три недели. Я и так знаю о дементорах все, что нужно. Но для работы над зельем и тебе стоит обстоятельно изучить всю имеющуюся информацию. Подготовь все варианты ингредиентов и алгоритмы приготовления, что сможешь придумать. Какими бы странными и невозможными не были твои идеи, обязательно все записывай - позже мы их разберем. Также советую тебе обратиться к твоему учителю за толковыми книгами - зелья варятся по-разному, и он поможет тебе выбрать тех авторов, чьи труды наиболее корректны в вопросе дементоров. Спустя три недели приходи сюда вновь - мы все обсудим и приступим к экспериментам. — Эдмунд оставляет очередной котел и подходит к Поттеру ближе.

Тот, будто зачарованный, тут же вкладывает свою ладонь в протянутую руку.

— Также я хочу, чтобы ты держал наше знакомство в секрете. Я был и буду здесь, в этом замке, и все, что мне нужно - это спокойная жизнь без чужого внимания. Ты готов хранить мою тайну?

Снейп не видит лица Поттера, когда тот кивает, но может разглядеть легкое свечение под пальцами Эдмунда, когда тот осторожно касается чужой раскрытой ладони, рисуя на ней непонятный символ. Магия быстро уходит в кожу, не оставляя на ней следов. Когда Поттер подносит руку ближе к лицу, чтобы рассмотреть, она выглядит так же, как и раньше.

— Теперь никто не может узнать от тебя обо мне даже с помощью легилименции. Ты волен рассказать сам, но тогда и я узнаю об этом. Ты дал мне слово волшебника, Гарри Поттер, помни об этом.

Поттер прекращает разглядывать ладонь, спрыгивает со стула, подхватывая мантию и пергамент, согласно кивая.

— Я умею хранить секреты, и я очень постараюсь придумать столько, сколько смогу. Я же могу говорить с другими о зелье? — Снейп невольно фыркает от столь поразительной покладистости, наблюдая за тем, как Поттер запахивается в мантию-невидимку, оставляя видимым только часть своего лица. Худой после лета и какой-то слишком взъерошенный, он выглядит намного лучше, чем во время Праздничного Пира, и Снейп с завистью отмечает чужую бодрость даже в такое позднее время.

— Конечно. А теперь позволь моим помощницам проводить тебя до твоей спальни. — Эдмунд указывает в сторону двери, изнутри также состоящей из змей, и, когда те расступаются, одна из них осторожно сползает на невидимое плечо, прячась в складках мантии.

— Спасибо вам и доброй ночи! — Доносится уже из коридора, и чары позволяют Снейпу услышать голос двойным эхом.

Подавив усталый вздох, он выпрямляется, с удивлением находя в себе хоть какие-то силы, и решительно прикладывает раскрытую ладонь к стене, ловя чужой безэмоциональный взгляд. Эдмунд несколько мгновений просто смотрит на него, чтобы затем спокойно приблизиться к стене со своей стороны и начертать тот же символ на ладони у Снейпа - пальцы касаются кожи сквозь камень, и это удивительно, как и ощущение теплоты, тут же окутывающее его.

— У меня много вопросов. — От долгого молчания голос хрипит, но Снейп едва ли замечает это - он практически не думал перед тем, как принять очередную метку, следуя туда же, куда несется, сломя голову, Поттер, и он уверен, что пожалеет об этом, но позже.

Сейчас ему нужно просто стоять, говорить и слушать - это не так-то легко на третьи сутки почти без сна, но он уверен, что справится.

— Я буду здесь завтра ночью. — Эдмунд кивает в сторону часов на стене и отступает.

Пропадают посторонние звуки, стена вновь становится привычно непрозрачной, и Снейп не находит в себе сил для протеста. Все, на что его хватает - закрыть кабинет, дойти до своих покоев и упасть в кровать, выпив двойную порцию сна-без-сновидений.

Засыпает он моментально - будто падает в темную бездну, и наутро просыпается отдохнувший, но с дикой головной болью, часть которой успевает побороть за завтраком, а часть переложить на расслабленных и ленивых после каникул учеников. Гриффиндор теряет первые десять баллов, уходя в минус, Рейвенкло получает двойную работу на дом, а Слизерин - несколько долгих разочарованных взглядов, которые служат отличным наказанием для подконтрольных ему студентов. Поттер не болтает с друзьями и впервые слушает его внимательно - вечером Снейп еще долго продирается через корявый почерк, пытаясь прочесть эссе, написанное им в конце урока, но зачеркивает намного меньше ошибок, чем ранее.

***

Сегодня у него ночное дежурство. Снейп действительно несколько лет после своего зачисления в штат пытался понять, для чего именно преподавателей заставляют половину ночи тратить на бессмысленную ходьбу по замку, на которую всегда можно было бы подрядить духов. Им-то не нужно утром вести уроки у шумных учеников, борясь с недосыпом и головной болью! Так и не получив ответа, Снейп сдался и списал все на очередные издержки старых порядков.

В давние времена, когда были выработаны эти обычаи, возможно, было другое расписание уроков, или преподавателей было больше, или, — он устало смотрит за окно и видит темное небо, затянутое тучами, и мелкий моросящий дождь, который приносит в замок совсем не сентябрьский холод, — возможно, призраки тогда были менее сговорчивыми. Среди дождевых капель проглядывает первый снег.

«Дементоры», — Снейп вздыхает, ощущая первые мрачные мысли, незапланированные и непрошенные, лезущие в голову будто бы откуда-то извне, и плотнее кутается в плотную мантию. Часы показывают час после полуночи, его обход почти закончен, но дела не завершены - впереди его ждет разговор с Эдмундом и новая порция кошмаров - зелье сна-без-сновидений нельзя принимать слишком часто. Решив напоследок проверить Астрономическую Башню, он поднимается по бесчисленным ступенькам, все глубже погружаясь в безрадостные размышления. Сотни дел и проблем вспоминаются постепенно, и он ощущает, как все ниже и ниже опускаются плечи, сами собой хмурятся брови, а руки начинают мерзнуть даже в теплых рукавах. Все его исследования и попытки прыгнуть выше уровня мастера зельеварения кажутся теперь глупыми, ненужными и неважными, он словно лягушка в кувшине с молоком, которая никогда не сможет взбить себе кусок масла и выпрыгнуть. Лягушка, навечно обреченная тонуть вновь и вновь из-за своих же ошибок, неверно принятых решений, отсутствия мотивации в некоторых вещах.

«Зачем пытаться, если меня все равно запомнят только как Пожирателя?». Он множество раз представлял свою могильную плиту — забытую и заброшенную, увитую темной сорняковой травой где-то на задворках Хогвартского кладбища, или, если не повезет, просто очередной холм, поросший вереском. «Не рода, ни имени» — мать вечно смотрела на него по-особенному жалостливо, когда он возвращался в Хогвартс после каникул, будто извиняясь за то, как прошли очередные каникулы дома - в сырости, полутьме, наполненной ее усталым шепотом, с криками и руганью за стеной.

«Хватит» — Снейп старается сказать самому себе это слово жестко, приказать воспоминаниям отступить, но все равно это больше похоже на жалостливую просьбу.

Ступеньки заканчиваются, порог перед дверью прыгает под ноги, и он чуть не спотыкается, впервые забыв поднять ногу чуть выше. Здесь еще холоднее и отчего-то пахнет мерзким маггловским табаком — Снейп кривится и мотает головой, с шумом втягивая воздух. Это на удивление бодрит — злость перекрывает все остальное, и следующие шаги до колонн он делает уже намного более быстро и твердо.

За сигареты в Хогвартсе учеников штрафуют сразу на сотню баллов, а преподавателям делают выговор - чтобы не подавали негативный пример. Выходя из-за колонн, Снейп уже не обращает внимания на пронизывающий холод и ледяную морось, предвкушая возможность кого-то отругать, но, разглядев, кто именно находится на площадке, останавливается, замирая в тени.

Знакомая темная фигура сидит на парапете, опасно свесив ноги вниз, но Снейп впервые не боится за человека - Эдмунд выпускает едва заметные из-за дождя клубы дыма и тихо разговаривает с дементорами, то и дело взмахивая рукой, в которой зажата сигарета. Та магическим образом не гаснет, оставаясь единственной точкой света в этом темном месте.

Холодный ветер налетает на Снейпа, практически сбивая с ног, но он не шевелится, наблюдая очередную удивительную картину - некоторые дементоры сидят рядом с магом, будто огромные нахохлившиеся вороны, некоторые парят за парапетом, балансируя в воздухе, и сгорбленная спина Эдмунда выглядит на их фоне маленькой и очень мокрой. Дождевая вода стекает по мантии вниз, порывы ветра кружат, кидая ему в лицо морось, задувая за воротник и в рукава, и Снейп вновь теряется, не зная, что предпринять - подойти или оставить все, как есть.

Сцена, невольным свидетелем которой он становится, будит новые эмоции - яркие, режущие, они пропитаны чужим смятением, тоскующая темная магия почти осязаема - Снейп будто видит отдельные клочки магии, стелющиеся туманом по полу. Ветер, подхватывает ее, будто огромные куски пыли, разносит по площадке башни, забивая в углы, где та клубится все отчетливее и яснее.

Отдельных слов в разговоре не слышно, да и не факт, что он сможет понять язык, на котором ведется беседа. Где-то высоко-высоко в черном небе молния зигзагами прорезает тучи, высвечивая на их фоне остальных дементоров, которые в вышине кажутся стаей летучих мышей. Гром гремит спустя пару мгновений, довольно тихо, но у Снейпа все равно закладывает уши - ему чудится, будто он стоит в глазу бури, войдя в него просто и незаметно, практически не ощутимо, и теперь она клокочет вокруг него, не причиняя вреда.

В конце концов Эдмунд докуривает, сжав в руке остатки сигареты, и оборачивается - ощущение вакуума нарастает, Снейп вдыхает, но не чувствует облегчения от вдоха. В темноте не видно, но отчего-то он знает - чужой взгляд тяжел и печален, и когда Эдмунд замечает его, происходит сразу несколько вещей: дементоры трогаются с места, вновь улетая к своим товарищам, небо светлеет на несколько тонов, а дождь внезапно прекращается. Снейп не уверен - уходит ли туча, или, возможно, волшебник перед ним еще более могущественен, чем он может себе представить, но стена ливня расступается, будто потревоженный сквозняком легкий тюль на окне, и шум дождя стихает за несколько секунд. Остается только мерная капель стекающей с крыши воды, да квакающее журчание в сточных трубах - их Снейп слышит сразу же, как делает первый настоящий вдох. С лица Эдмунда вновь пропадают все эмоции, в темном взгляде светится мерный интерес - подобным образом сам Снейп отгораживается ото всех, не желая раскрывать карты, и это, будто очередной порыв холодного ветра, на удивление бодрит.

— В лаборатории? — Снейп решает уточнить планы, почувствовав потребность в этом, и Эдмунд согласно кивает, поворачиваясь и спрыгивая на мокрый каменный пол. Снейп пропускает его вперед, впрочем, теряя черную фигуру за первым же поворотом, и весь долгий путь до подземелий размышляет над пришедшими на ум странными образами - в них Эдмунд не возвращается на башню. Спрыгивает, мазнув по парапету черным плащом, но не летит к земле. Став еще одной темной клубящейся тенью, он присоединяется к дементорам, неся вслед за собой холод и сырой мрак, пахнущий тиной и прелой осенней листвой.

***

Следуя интуиции, Снейп идёт сразу в свою лабораторию, оставив на сегодня змеиную дверь без внимания. Стоит ему войти, стена тут же становится прозрачной. Ничто в Эдмунде не напоминает увиденную ранее Снейпом сцену - тот одет в сухое, спокоен и все так же окружён зельями. Не пытайся Снейп вытряхнуть прилипчивый ветер из складок своей мантии всю дорогу до подземелий, и не сказал бы, что наблюдал совсем недавно очередное удивительное зрелище.

«Слишком много чудес вокруг за последнее время» — мрачно думает он, заказывая у домовиков горячий чай и доставая настойку. Ему все ещё хочется согреться и почувствовать огонь уж если не в сердце - то хотя бы в груди, да и разговор им предстоит не из лёгких. Об этом, как и о многом другом, Снейп догадывается заранее, но, как и обычно, ничего не делает, позволяя событиям свершаться. Потому что однажды он уже пытался предотвращать - ничем хорошим это тогда не закончилось. Теперь ему больше по душе исправлять последствия.

Влив настойку в чай, добавив молоко и сахар, Снейп делает несколько глотков, вешает верхнюю теплую мантию и начинает разговор первым:

— Итак, ты пробудился, потому что Поттер — твой наследник-змееуст? — весь день до этого только о мысли о данном факте Снейп чувствует невероятную моральную усталость, сильнее, чем во времена службы на Лорда, только от представления перспектив взаимодействия Поттера и мага, основавшего Хогвартс.

Эдмунд вскидывает густые черные брови и отрицательно качает головой, делая это с изяществом, присущим всем чистокровным — Снейп часто наблюдал этот жест у Люциуса, и, что удивительнее - у Сириуса Блэка, который хоть и старался всеми силами выглядеть как оборванец в красных гриффиндорских тряпках, все равно сильно выделялся среди остальных однокурсников, которых не воспитывали в особняках и не учили этикету с рождения.

— Парселтанг - это не наследственность. Просто доступный некоторым магам язык змей. Есть и другие языки животных - птичьи, драконьи наречья, у лошадей и кентавров похожий говор, змеиный пошел от земноводных, но слегка отличается по звукам. Очень давно все живое разговаривало, и для всех язык был един. Со временем многие из них одичали и потеряли навык речи.

Снейп вспоминает то, как Эдмунд беседовал с ожившими камнями, и на несколько секунд прикрывает глаза, представляя, как все было бы проще, будь они в древности - столько ингредиентов, такой колоссальный опыт, множество исследований - все это было бы намного доступнее, умей природа отвечать, когда он говорил с ней. От этого ему становится отчасти более понятно поведение Эдмунда во время зельеварения и колдовства - он просто помнил все вокруг другим и колдовал по привычке, и, возможно, его вера настолько сильна, что чудеса действительно происходят вокруг, подчиняясь чужим ожиданиям. В искусстве зельеварения Эдмунда будто отсутствуют осторожность и ограничения - он задумывает цель и использует все возможные пути ее достижения, в то время как Снейп, как и все современные мастера, больше внимания уделяют процессу, держа в голове окончательный результат, который зачастую невозможно представить при экспериментах.

— И дело не в нем. Просто Поттер - ребенок пророчества, и оно будет властвовать над его жизнью пока он его не исполнит. Таким детям нужна вся доступная помощь и поддержка, поэтому я и предложил свою.

«Северус, мой мальчик…» — лаборатория тут же ссыхается до темного коридора, вновь и вновь, тихое дыхание, невнятное бормотание Трелони, безжизненно открытые глаза Лили, смотрящие мимо него. Плачущий в кровати ребенок, на лбу которого запеклась кровь.

«Если будет мальчик, обязательно назову его Гарри» — Лили глупых четырнадцать, она мечтает обрезать тугие рыжие косы и чтобы сестра поделилась своими красивыми платьями для хогвартских вечеринок. У нее «Превосходно» по зельям и травологии, даже несмотря на ужасный почерк, который разобрать могут только Флитвик и Снейп.

— Вы говорили с Дамблдором? — Снейп невольно смотрит на правую ладонь, на которой теплится невидимое обещание молчать.

— Нет, — Эдмунд качает головой, хмурясь, и присаживается на один из разделочных столов. Стоявшие до этого на столе котлы сами собой разбредаются в стороны, спешно перебирая кованными ножками, а стопки книг поднимаются в воздух, переплывая на соседний стол, не нарушая порядок, — я никогда не заговорю с этим существом. Возможно, вы привыкли видеть в нем человека, магического наставника вашей школы, но для меня это не так.

Тени в лаборатории сгущаются, и Снейп ловит второе воспоминание - темный огромный зал, чадящие факелы, господин, который так изменился всего за каких-то несколько лет служения ему. Все более жесткие и жестокие приказы, наказания темными заклятиями, липкий страх, подол черной мантии, загрубевший от крови.

— Я уже давно не король, мне привычнее простое обращение. Давай на ты. — Эдмунд внезапно меняет тему, и тьма отступает, позволяя свечам сиять ярче.

Снейп вдыхает глубже, отгоняя от себя плохие ассоциации, и удивляется сам себе - отчего он вдруг сравнил своего нового знакомого с Темным Лордом? Они, бесспорно, оба владели огромной темной силой, но Эдмунд еще ни разу не показал свою злость или недовольство.

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь о пророчестве? Его текст известен четырем людям, и один из них сейчас мертв.

— Я не знаю содержания. Но это видно и так — я сам был под пророчеством и знаю, как все происходит. Нам было суждено освободить целую страну, и мы до двадцати лет не могли спокойно спать, постоянно находясь в битвах. Я впервые умер в двенадцать. Мои сестры погибали трижды, брата я воскрешал восемь раз, потому что пророчество нас не отпускало. Я не хочу ни для кого из ныне живущих подобной судьбы. — Пока Эдмунд говорит, мрак просыпается вновь, оживляя тени, что из углов наползают на Снейпа. Все ближе и ближе, окутывая ноги, мешая двигаться, и хоть он и не собирается бежать, понимает - при всем желании не смог бы. Это чувство помогает понять то, о чем говорит Эдмунд, лучше - вязкая болотная жижа, ловушка, из которой не выбраться.

Внезапно Снейп понимает - все то, что он видит, не способы запугать или впечатлить его. Мрак для Эдмунда - мимика и жесты, недоступные обычным людям, которые он использует автоматически. «Значит», — с легкой радостью осознает Снейп, — «и понимать их нужно иначе». Стоит ему догадаться, и страх тут же уходит, хотя его ноги по-прежнему сдерживаются тенями.

— Поттер поразительно удачлив. — Ему удается сказать это без едкого сарказма, на который теперь нет особого желания.

Теперь Поттер видится ему такой же жертвой случая, как и он в своей молодости. Им обоим не повезло, просто по-разному, и они по-разному же пытаются выбрать пути, которые выведут их из беды. И, если сделать скидку на возраст и опыт, Поттер справляется довольно сносно.

— Потому что его ведёт судьба. Но он не сможет спокойно жить, пока не исполнит ее. — Эдмунд, не зная того, говорит словами пророчества, и Снейп невольно выпрямляется на стуле.

Он верит своему новому знакомому. Союзнику - если верить стремлениям Эдмунда. Остается только выяснить, как именно тот собирается помогать.

— Как ты будешь действовать?

Эдмунд коротко улыбается, цыкая на тени, и те быстро ползут к нему. Они передвигаются по полу будто черные бархатные полозы, прячутся в подоле плаща своего хозяина, и Снейп в очередной раз подмечает, как много вокруг Эдмунда змеиного.

— Просто буду рядом. Никакого прямого воздействия, никаких руководств и приказов к действию. Только советы, подсказки, обучение - когда этого будет требовать ситуация. Зельеварение - жизненно необходимая наука для каждого мага, и я помогу Гарри понять это. Для начала. Потом - магия посложнее.

Снейп вспоминает с десяток виртуозно подорванных Поттером за прошлый год котлов и устало вздыхает, вновь бросая взгляд на часы. До утра остается всего ничего.

— На моих уроках он стабильно показывал плохой результат. Раньше. Вполне вероятно, что с интересом в нем проснется и упорство.

Снейп верил бы в успех этой затеи меньше, если бы кто угодно другой решил претворить ее в жизнь. Сейчас, если Поттер действительно научится вчитываться и понимать рецепты и советы, приведенные в учебнике, а не просто скользить взглядом по страницам, Снейп готов потратить на него часть своего дополнительного времени для того, чтобы мальчик действительно научился тому, что поможет ему в будущем. Потому что однажды он пообещал веснушчатой глупой Лили Эванс оберегать ее, а Поттер - единственное, что она после себя оставила. Единственное, над чем он еще мог иметь какую-то власть.

— У мальчика все получится. А у меня есть три недели для того, чтобы добыть все нужные ингредиенты и начать пробовать. — Эдмунд обводит свою лабораторию взглядом, и Снейп ощущает слабое от усталости вдохновение - он уже начинает перечислять в уме другие, более редкие составы для новых экспериментальных зелий.

— Я бы хотел присоединиться. Подобные зелья пытались создать и раньше, неудачные рецепты вам пригодятся.

— Через неделю, перед выходными, когда дети лягут спать пораньше перед походом в Хогсмид. — Эдмунд кивает ему на прощание, поднимаясь со стола, и Снейп успевает ответно склонить голову, когда стена вновь становится обычной.

Допив остатки чая и проверив готовящиеся зелья, он убирает ненужные ингредиенты по шкафам и запирает лабораторию, отправляясь в свои комнаты. На отсутствие кошмаров после такого насыщенного дня не стоит и надеяться, но даже их Снейп ждет со слабым проблеском интереса - во снах он видит чужую жизнь так, как не смогли бы рассказать ни мысли в думосборе, ни легилименция, и это действительно завораживает. А с чувством усталости от постоянного недосыпа он научился справляться очень, очень давно.


End file.
